Welcome to Muliphein, Captain Sparrow
by Stutley Constable
Summary: Our captains reunite to save the galaxy and hopefully Delbert too. My second story of Captains Amelia and Sparrow. Thanks to all my readers. Special thanks to Pirate-on-Fleet-Street. She ALWAYS reviews. Clean up in progress. Thank you Nytd.
1. Chapter 1

**Legal Note:** I do not own any of the characters associated with Pirates of the Caribbean or Treasure Planet. I do not have any legal right to use them or any other proprietary words originating from these movies. This story was done just for the fun of it. Not for profit. If you like it please tell me. If you don't like it please tell me why with particulars but not excessive detail.

**Summary:** Our captains reunite to save the galaxy and hopefully Delbert too. Can they rescue the wayward doctor and stop the destruction of the Empire?

**Welcome to Muliphein, Captain Sparrow  
Chapter 1: On Fleet Street**

Captain Jack Sparrow swaggered in his usual near stumbling manner into the row of tumble down houses and taverns in Tortuga Harbor known as Fleet Street. It was the middle of the morning so there was no one about except a few stray dogs and the occasional cat. He had to smile at the little rat killers now and then when he remembered three days he had spent in the company of a particular person only a month ago. Three days that had nearly been the rest of his life. He found the place he was looking for. It's front windows were gone. The battered sign depicting a large white wale was hanging from only one of its chains. The front wall bore scorch marks above one of the upper floor windows where a fight had nearly burned the tavern down. Jack stepped over a man laying in the doorway who might have been asleep or might not. Whichever it was the man still gripped the neck of a rum bottle as though it were the most precious thing on Earth. As far as Jack was concerned it ran a distant fourth or fifth. Maybe not even that high. You really had to think about something like that in the right context. Some things became very important in the right situation. Like a tinder box. Not really important unless you need to light a fire. Then nothing else will do. Why was Jack thinking about tinder boxes? He couldn't remember. Shrugging he turned his steps inside to the common room where broken chairs and upturned tables littered the floor. A large pail skinned man sat at a small table in the corner near the kitchen counting coins while he stacked them in neat rows. At his side was a blunderbuss that Jack knew was packed with nails and broken glass.

"Morning, Dick," Jack greeted the man.

"Yeah. It's morning." Dick looked up with bleary eyes. " 'Specting you las' night, I was, Jack. Wha' kept ya?"

"I had to see a man about a ship." Unfortunately Jack had been unable to find anyone who would admit to knowing anything about the _Black Pearl_. "So why is it you wanted me, Dick?"

"So's I coul' make some money, Jack." Dick's thick fingers laid down another neat stack of coins. "Somebody's lookin' fer ya, Jack. Says there's good money fer the one wha' can find ya. Says dead ain't no good. Gotta' be alive an' 'ealthy. Wan's to talk."

Barbossa? Jack thought. He wouldn't want Jack alive. Besides Barbossa wasn't in Tortuga. "Who is it? What does he look like?"

"Don' know, do I?" Dick rolled some coins around in his hand. "I thought abou' maybe thumpin' ya on the noggin and deliverin' ya all wrapped up as it were. But you an' me is old mates aren't we, Jack? You brought me a power o' luck o'er the years an' I don' wanna' spoil the luck. Tha's why I sent Molly to fetch ya', Jack. So it is. On my honor."

"You have something in mind then do you, Dick?" Jack listened for any sound that might betray any of Dick's cohorts that might be lurking in another room.

"I 'ave." Dick laid the coins down and shifted to face Jack. "Wha' I pr'pose is that we set up a meeting. Time an' place. You choose where an' when. I gets the word to this person what's lookin' fer ya'. Tells 'em wha' ya' wanna' do. I collects the money, Jack, an' in exchange fer the 'ole pot I pr'vides ya with secur'ty as it were. A couple o' me lads to watch yer back an' all."

Jack was silent a while and Dick let him be. It wasn't every day that a pirate would trust anyone to watch his back and Dick wasn't the sort to rush a man into decisions.

"What do you hear 'bout this man then, Dick?" Jack finally asked.

"Tha' it's no' a man. Least ways the one what put the word out ain't. Scarlet said it were a woman. Kinda high class and crisp. Talks good and propa' she says. Don' show 'er face. Nobody sees 'er come. Nobody sees 'er go. She jus' shows up where and when as it were."

"No' from 'round here then," Jack mused. "Anything else? She 'ave people? Someone to watch her back?"

"If she does I don' know 'bout 'em." Dick scratched his ponderous belly. "I'll see wha' I can find out before the meetin', Jack. But I makes no promises, mate."

"All right, Dick. But I want Billy and Tom watching my back. At least I know 'em."

"Billy's dead. 'Ow 'bout Sven?"

"Sven? That bloody Dutchman?"

"Swede. 'Es good in a fight, Jack and it's likely you'll need 'im if things go bad." Dick pushed himself from the chair and fought with gravity until he was standing.

"Alright, Dick. Alright. They'll do." Jack extended his hand to the big man to seal the bargain.

"We 'ave an accord," Dick said and smiled as they shook on it.

So it was that Captain Sparrow found himself approaching a small stable yard at the high end of Fleet Street later that night. A man separated himself from the shadows at the gate and nodded to Jack as he came up. It was Tom, a burly but short old seaman with a blue cap and an old belaying pin.

"No one's been 'ere since six bells, cap'in," Tom said. "Only one way in or out. I'll slip off there to the side and lay low. Somebody come an' I'll come up to the door after 'em. Any trouble, give a shout an' I'll be in there in two shakes."

Jack cast his eyes about suspiciously. "Where's the Dutchman?"

"Sven ya mean? 'E's followin' ya like ya asked, cap'in. 'Spect 'e'll be 'ere in a minute."

Again Jack looked about suspiciously almost as though he had smelled something on the wind. "Keep a weather eye out, Tom."

Jack slipped through the little yard and inside the old stable. He left the door slightly ajar and after inspecting the stalls and the manger he picked a spot where the shadows were thickest.

"You are a harder man to find than you made out, Cpt. Sparrow."

Jack spun with his hand on the hilt of his sword. He put his back to the wall and tried to look everywhere at once. If Tom had been lying he knew he was in a fix. But all he got was a wry chuckle from the dark.

"That seems to be the usual greeting from you, Captain." The voice was very familiar. British. Cultured. Feminine. Green eyes shone luminous in a dark corner that Jack was certain he had checked. The eyes blinked and narrowed with amusement but they weren't the eyes of a woman. Cat's eyes!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Amelia**

"Amelia?" Jack's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"None other." Tall and slender in her blue uniform jacket and tall boots Captain Amelia Doppler stepped from the shadows. Her eyes still held amusement but her manner was not the usual stiff professional's. In her hands she held a small gray cat that seemed to be purring for all it was worth while it rubbed its head back and forth on her arm. "So THIS is a cat. Handsome little devil. Amazing how intelligent he looks. Seems nearly as dumb as a rock though. Wouldn't do anything I told him to earlier."

"What the hell are you doing here, Captain? I mean aside from making friends." Jack gestured at the cat and stepped toward her.

"I found Delbert," Amelia said crisply. "He's in trouble and I need help to get him out. I have sent a message to a friend of mine for assistance but he will be some time in coming. I must act quickly and I have a plan. For it to succeed I need someone that doesn't think like I do, Captain. As much as I pride myself on being resourceful I need an ally that can throw a different light on things. Someone who can see things from a less law and order point of view and a more right and wrong one. Frankly, Jack, I need a pirate and you are the only one that I trust."

Feeling very flattered Sparrow's grin blossomed. His eyes were twinkling in the dark. "Wha's in it for me, Amelia?"

"That's the Captain Sparrow I was expecting!" Her smile was nearly feral as she reached into a pocket and came out with a small bag. She tossed it to him and he caught it. "That's a down payment, Captain."

Jack opened the bag and spilled some of its contents into his palm. Rubies. Rubies the size of his thumb! One even as large as a walnut. He could buy a small sloop with these! Or better yet he could bribe as many men as he needed to in order to find Barbossa and the _Pearl_.

"You say this is a down payment, Amelia." Jack pushed the stones back into the pouch. "What's the pay off?"

"Two more bags like that." Amelia stroked the cat's head looking down at it so that Jack couldn't see her eyes. She knew the stones were worthless. She'd taken them from her cannons when they were being refitted, but these locals seemed to think they were something special. And as far as Amelia could tell from the one or two examples of the local crystals she had seen these were actually of better quality. So maybe she wasn't cheating Jack after all. "I won't lie to you, Captain. This will not be easy. Have you the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?"

"So I'd be serving under you then?" He was a captain in his own right and Jack wasn't sure if he wanted to go back to being a mate.

"Until the end of this campaign. Yes."

"Well, Amelia, you saved my life and I saved yours. We're square."

"He's my husband, Jack." Amelia was not one to beg or plead. She was barely able to keep her voice even when she said this and Jack understood all that was left unspoken. "What else do you want?"

Jack thought a moment. He knew that Amelia might be able to get more money but he also knew she was proud. For her to come to him for help must be killing her. He made his decision.

"You'll owe me?"

"Owe you?" She didn't understand.

"A favor, Amelia," Jack explained. "A marker I can call in at some point. I'll do this for the gems and a marker."

"If it's not unreasonable. All right." Amelia's voice was strong again.

"What's the plan then, eh?"

"I'm going to take up piracy, Jack." Her eyes danced with mischief.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Plan**

"You? A pirate?" Jack laughed loud and hard. Amelia frowned at him. "Not bloody damned likely! You ain't got the temper'ment, woman."

"I'm not actually going to be a pirate," she explained. "I'm only going to pretend."

"I can see it now. Captain Amelia: Scourge of the Seven Seas! Ha!" He didn't mean to mock her but he couldn't help himself. The idea that this stiff, by the book fleet captain was going to try acting like a pirate was ridiculous.

"Actually I was thinking of something a little more campy," she said with icy, offended dignity. "The Pirate Queen of the Cirrus Nebula perhaps." Her tone was ironic and her posture stiff but inside she felt foolish. This man was after all a professional cutthroat. He lived on a backwater planet in the outer arm of the galaxy but in his own culture clearly he was an expert. If he thought she wasn't cut out to be a pirate then possibly no one else would be convinced. And that more than anything was the linch pin of her plan.

"Pirate Queen of the what?"

"Remember where I come from, Jack. I'm not a local."

"Oh. Right." Jack scratched his chin puzzling it through. "Well if your pirates are anything like ours, Amelia, I don't think they'll go for it. See, lass, a woman who is a pirate is rare. One that's a pirate captain even more rare. I only know a few. A pirate queen? Almost un'eard of. Even a pirate king is a rare thing, lass."

"This is exactly why I came to you," Amelia confided though she had to bite back her feelings about his informality. "I need your help to pull this off."

"Alright. So tell me why you are going to pretend to be a pirate then, Captain." Jack found a barrel and perched his rump on it ready to give Amelia his entire attention.

Unconsciously she braced herself as if giving a briefing to fellow officers of the fleet. Oddly though she continued to hold the little gray cat that was now asleep in the crook of her arm. She began in an even tone.

"Some years ago my... I suppose you would call it a country, fought a war with another country known as the Mhinm Imperium. We were able, after many costly battles, to defeat them and a treaty was eventually signed. Now I've learned that the Imperium is preparing to attack again. I believe it involves the comet that my husband was examining because it was the Mhinm that captured his ship. The comet is part of some scheme the Mhinm Imperium has come up with to attack my people by stealth. As I told you I have sent word to a friend in the fleet and they are going to investigate but my husband may be dead by then. And worse still, the Imperium's plan may have proceeded too far along for us to stop them."

"So how does becoming a pirate help you?"

"It seems that the Mhinm are recruiting every mercenary and pirate they can find," Amelia went on. "If I can convince them I am a pirate then they will surely try to buy my loyalty. Once I have access to what's happening I will be able to gather more information about their plans and where my husband is being held. Only then can I work out a plan to rescue him and whatever other scientists and civilians are being held captive."

"It takes more than a swagger and a parrot to make a pirate, Captain. It's either in your blood or it isn't."

"I don't know if pirating is in my blood but I do have more than a swagger and a parrot. Whatever a parrot is." Amelia was petting the cat again. "The Legacy is totally unsuited to my needs. In a round about fashion I purchased a decommissioned brig and with some of my pension I'm refitting her. I have a crew. Most of one at least. They all served with me against the Procyon Armada. All are faithful hands before the mast. They aren't a pretty lot but since they are supposed to be pirates that should work in my favor."

"Aye. A brig would be a good choice for pirating. But it's not fit for a queen. You'd need at least a frigate or a galleon."

"Oh, forget the QUEEN, Jack," Amelia growled. She'd forgotten how irritating Sparrow could be. "All I need do is present my self as a captain. Can you help with that or not?"

"Course I can, Captain." He narrowed his eyes at her and quirked a brow. "But aside from a ship and crew a pirate captain has to have a reputation. What about that?"

"That was the easiest part for me." Amelia gave a brief smile of satisfaction and her eyes grew sly. "The Cirrus Nebula is a particularly hazardous stretch of space. All sorts of uncharted anomalies and rifts. Mysterious calms where your navigational equipment doesn't work properly. But there are several shipping lanes that run right through it. Trade ports can be reached much faster that way you see? Thousands of ships enter that region and are never heard of again. I did some mapping there a few years back for a trade company and found a lonely little planetoid with the remnants of a deserted colony on it from centuries ago. That's where my brig is now. Also I searched for ships that were lost there over the past ten years and compiled a list of the ones that could not have been blamed on piracy. Those are my "victims", Jack."

"An' because they couldn't be blamed on pirates no one will claim them if you come across a captain that was raiding in the same area. And your reputation will not suffer from the mysterious nature of the losses." Jack's smile crept back onto his face and his eyes were twinkling once more. "That'll do nicely I think. But I want to bring someone along that can help. I can teach you pirating but you need more than that."

"Another pirate?"

Jack grinned. "Well... She's not just another pirate, ma'am."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Anamaria**

Half an hour later Amelia found herself standing behind Jack in front of a heavy wooden door. It was the only entrance of a small house built next to a dock on the far side of the harbor from the main piers. She was wearing her hooded cloak and wondering what lay beyond the door when Jack knocked.

"Who's there?" Demanded a woman's voice from inside.

"Jack."

After a pause the voice demanded again, "Jack who?"

"You know which Jack." Sparrow's voice suddenly sounded tired. His shoulders slumped slightly and he leaned on the jam. Presently the door opened a crack and the muzzle of a large calibre pistol was thrust out.

"Go away!" Amelia took half a step back expecting Jack to do the same or perhaps disappear in a blast of flame and smoke.

"Put that bloody thing away, Ana!" The pistol withdrew and the door slammed shut. Jack looked over his shoulder at Amelia. "You have some magic token that lets you walk through walls by chance?"

"Magic token? Of course not."

"Then how'd you get in that stable without my mates seein' you?"

"It's surprising how easy it is to get around this town of yours, Jack, without ever touching the ground. I came across the roof and through that window above the door. Why?"

"I thought it might make things a bit easier that's all." Jack pounded on the door again. "Open the bloody door, Anamaria!"

"I tol' you go away!"

"I'm callin' in my marker!"

"What marker?" The woman's voice was slightly less hostile this time. But only slightly. Amelia felt sure there must be a story here somewhere.

"Did I or did I not get you out of that cage? Did I or did I not also get you off of that ship and out of those chains?" The door opened a crack but instead of a pistol barrel the face of a very pretty young woman with mocha colored skin and deep black eyes appeared. "Did I or did I not also get your boat back to you?"

"It still leaks." Anamaria's voice was quieter now but it held a note of resentment. "What do you want, Jack?"

"I want to introduce you to a friend of mine."

"Jack, I am not that kind of girl!" Before she could get the door closed Jack threw his shoulder into it and managed to keep it open.

"Not that kind of friend!" The struggle at the door eased and Jack relaxed. "Let us in. Hear her out and then we'll go from there." His voice was gentle and reasonable as if he were talking to a child. It seemed to work for the next moment the door opened and the two captains were let into the small dimly lit room. A very old, dark skinned woman sat next to a small stuccoed fireplace built into the far wall. Her eyes were narrowed at Jack.

"It's the Sparrow man I see comin'." The old woman greeted him.

"Mommy Kioni, Jack has a favor to ask." Anamaria said to her with great respect.

"I'm old, child. Not deaf." The old woman's eyes turned on Amelia. They narrowed and a pained expression crossed Mommy Kioni's face. "The one that comes with the Sparrow man has come a long way. Worries she has a plenty. But she has shoulders strong enough I think. Yes I think plenty strong. Anamaria, get the jug and listen to the Sparrow man."

The young woman fretted about under a cabinet for a moment and came up with a large stoneware jug and four mugs. She filled each mug in turn and handed the first to Mommy Kioni and then to the guests. Amelia was eyeing the old woman who had spoken so enigmatically. Could she have guessed what was to be discussed or was she actually seeing what Amelia had to face. Anamaria motioned for them to sit at the table in the middle of the room. Between them a small lamp burned throwing shadows over Amelia's face inside her hood. Anamaria kept casting looks at her as if wanting to see who it was inside the folds.

"Who's she?" Anamaria finally asked.

"This is Captain Amelia," Jack told the girl. "She needs my help and I need yours."

"Why she wear the hood?" Anamaria was getting truculent again.

"Because I don't want to frighten you, girl," Amelia said in a strong, uncompromising voice. "If you are going to ask questions about me perhaps you should direct them to me."

Clearly the girl had not expected this response. She was actually crushed for a moment but being of the nature to attack when frightened she turned on Amelia.

"Are you ugly? Is that why you wear the hood so I shouldn't be frightened?"

Enough was enough. Amelia was not the sort of person to be bullied or bluffed. And she certainly wasn't going to take any more ridiculous behavior from this slip of a girl. She slammed down her mug and stood to her full height. Anamaria was turning as if readying for a slap but what happened next she could not have guessed. Amelia cast off her cloak and leaning across the table, her claws digging into the old wood she bared her teeth right in the girl's face and growled.

"Are you frightened now?"

All of the color left the poor girls face and she fell off the back of her stool making the sign of the cross several times but unable to speak. Her face was a mask of shock. In her seat by the fire Mommy Kioni laughed.

"My Anamaria. She talk strong. Sometime she get more than she ask." The old woman's eyes danced with mirth. Her whole frame shook as she rocked back and drank her rum. In spite of herself Amelia was surprised at the old woman's lack of reaction. "Get up, girl. She no eat you. She a lady. And you mind you be polite. You no to big for me to get a switch and teach you plenty better."

Anamaria seated herself again staying as far back from the table as politeness would allow. Amelia in turn picked up her cloak and sat as before with her mug of rum held lightly before her. She sipped cautiously remembering the last time she had partaken of this drink.

"Now that you have been introduced," Jack began coolly. "Captain Amelia has asked me for help in rescuing her husband." He told Annamaria the whole tale of what had happened to Delbert. At least he tried to. After all Jack had never actually been to outer space and couldn't quite grasp all that Amelia had told him in the time they'd spent on the islands. He explained that while he could teach Amelia about pirating he needed expert advice on the female aspect of being a pirate. By the time Jack finished, Anamaria was leaning on the table trying to grasp the whole meaning of what she'd just been asked to do.

"Into the sky?" Anamaria was incredulous. "You fly like a bird between the stars?"

"Yes. I sail the ether as you do the ocean," Amelia explained.

"And up there. There are pirates?"

"More than I care for." Amelia's voice was again calm and matter of fact

"I won't force you into this, Ana," Jack said. "But it might not work without you. And if you do it, we'll be square."

"Anamaria," Mommy Kioni broke in. "I see a good thing for you in this. I see happiness come from this thing in time. You should do this. Captain Amelia is no spirit. No monster. She a woman. She love her man. She come all this way to get help. Power of love there. Big power. You should do this thing Sparrow man ask."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Setting Sail**

"Why are we going up the hill?" Anamaria demanded. Amelia had left the girl and Jack to gather what they wanted to bring along. She had given them directions to find her on the hillside and after saying goodbye to Mommy Kioni the two pirates had set out. Now they were halfway up the overgrown hillside and making for a small clearing in the island's jungle canopy.

"This is where she said we should meet her," Jack explained for the third time.

"I know that," Anamaria snapped. "But she said meet her at her boat. Why is a boat up here? We'll have to drag it all the way down to the water."

Jack took in a deep breath and tried to calm himself before he spoke. "Remember what Captain Amelia said about sailing through the air?"

"Yes."

"So her boat is up here instead of down on the water."

"But this is the hill. Not the air." Anamaria was feeling petulant and couldn't help needling Jack. She didn't like this trail. She didn't like the climb. She didn't like the jungle. No one lived out here and few people came this way and the whole affair was irritating.

"The sooner you stop talking and the faster you start walking. The sooner you'll see Amelia's boat and the faster you'll understand why it's on the hill and not in the water." Jack leaned into his stride and quickened the pace. Anamaria was younger than he but she was shorter too. Jack's new pace forced her to use all of her breath for the climb leaving none for questions. Soon after this they came to the bend in the trail that Amelia had told them of. A few minutes later and a light appeared among the trees.

"Who goes?" a deep voice challenged them.

"Captain Sparrow an' comp'ny."

"Advance and be recognized." The voice was harsh with a rasp and Jack did not know it.

The two did as they were told, Anamaria trailing close behind Jack. They stepped into the circle of light cast by an ornamented lantern hanging from the stern of what Jack recognized as one of Amelia's long boats. This one was much larger than the last with a pair of the big iron stoves sitting in the stern. It was beautifully painted sky blue with white trim and gold leaf filigree. A very small cabin was set in the bow just ahead of its lone mast.

"It's all right, Closton." Amelia's voice came from the far side of the boat. "You can come out now too."

Closton emerged from the shadows and at first Jack thought it was an exotic bird he had never encountered before. But birds didn't usually wear pea coats nor did they carry muskets in feathery hands. Closton seemed to be eyeing the pirates with a distinctly hostile look.

"Captain Sparrow, allow me to introduce you to Mr. Closton my bosun." Amelia came from the far side of the boat with a musket leaning on her shoulder like the one Closton held. "Mr. Closton, this is Captain Sparrow who has agreed to help with our mission. He will serve as first officer aboard the _Smollette_."

"How do you do, sir," Closton said in his oddly deep, raspy voice as he knuckled his brow. The lantern's light cast strange shadows and reflections from his exposed feathers rendering them in a rainbow of colors.

Recovering himself Jack nodded and turned to introduce Anamaria who stood gawking at the bosun.

"Mr. Closton, this is Anamaria," Jack said. "She will be accomp'nying us on our journey."

"How do you do, miss." Closton nodded to the astonished girl. Wide eyed she nodded back.

"Mr. Closton has the boat ready for us. So if you'll board we can get on our way," Amelia said as she climbed one of the struts and stepped over the gunwale.

Jack had taken a few paces toward the boat when he realized Anamaria had not followed. He turned to find her still staring at Closton. Jack stepped back to the girl and with his arm around her shoulders he guided her to the boat. When they got to the strut she shrugged off his arm, squared her shoulders and climbed the strut as if she did this every day. Jack followed and Closton brought up the rear. Amelia was stowing her weapon in an arms locker built into the wall of the little cabin and after handing his musket to her Closton turned to the pirates.

"It'll be a day or there abouts before we reach the Muliphein space port. There's room enough for four to sleep in the cabin so no great hardship. If you'll take your seats, Mr. Sparrow, we'll be getting under way." The bosun edged passed the two Earthlings to what appeared to be a large, metal tiller set between the stoves in the stern.

Anamaria had shaken off the strangeness of her new surroundings and was examining the boat as well as she could in the limited light from the lantern. The hull was not made of wood as she had originally thought. Rather it was some brownish metal. Possibly steel with a patina of rust. The thwarts on which they were to sit were of wood painted white. The brass and copper fittings would not have looked out of place on any ship she knew. It was strange how all of it seemed so familiar and yet not familiar at all.

"Sit here, girl." Amelia took her by her arm and seated her just back from the cabin. "Hold on when we lift off. Don't want you tumbling over the side."

Anamaria gave her a scornful look but sat and gripped the edge of the thwart with both hands. Amelia nodded and went to where Closton was working the controls. She glanced at the settings and turned to face the bow.

"Engage the drive, Mr. Closton." Instantly the whole of the boat resounded with a thrum of power as the stoves belched flame into the night. The boat lifted from its landing struts and steadied as the bosun manipulated the tiller.

"Deploy the main sail and retract the struts," Amelia ordered taking the tiller from Closton's hands. The bird moved confidently to his task while Jack watched keenly.

"Sail's hoisted, Captain. Struts retracted. She's ready to make way."

"Very good. Prepare for thrust." Amelia flipped a lever and Jack had a flashback to his first adventure with Amelia as the boat shot up into the night under its sparkling sail.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The First Leg**

Anamaria was literally in heaven, or so she thought. The air was cold but fresh. The sky that always had so many stars on a clear night was covered in them now. They looked like a rain of diamonds as the longboat shot through the air. She felt warm inside like there was nothing but the present. None of the things in her past or future worried her as she watched the island and then the whole world shrink below them. They thundered past the moon and out beyond into the open stretches of... of... What would she call it? Anamaria was not educated and had no frame of reference for any of this. She suddenly didn't care. All that mattered was that it was wonderful.

"Enjoying the view?" Amelia's cultured voice broke in on her revere'.

"It's wonderful." Annamaria had forgotten her feelings toward the captain. Any resentment she had harbored had faded to nothing in light of what Amelia had done for her. This was freedom incarnate.

"I remember the first time I saw this." Amelia gestured wistfully to the empty stretches of beauty all around. She was taking pleasure from the girl's emotion. "It was on my grandfather's frigate the Alliance. I was only a child. I think even then I wanted to command. To sail the Etherium and see the far nebulae and other galaxies. Strange worlds and races. I've done all that. Now all I want is my husband back."

"Why did he go?" Anamaria asked gently. She sensed the longing in this strange creature that was a captain.

"Because he's just a boy inside." Amelia couldn't help but to smile. "Our son is so much like him. Our children all are in a way. Or maybe he is so much like them. I worry that perhaps he felt he needed to prove something. Silly of him if it was."

"Mommy Kioni was right," Anamaria said. "Power of love."

"Yes." Amelia's voice was soft and she wasn't looking at anything just then. Her smile was sad and a little forlorn. Then years of command and discipline jerked her back. This wouldn't help get Delbert back. She had things to do and no time to waste. Anamaria saw the change as the captain's back straightened and her shoulders squared. Amelia's chin lifted and her eyes became sharp once more. "Mr. Sparrow wanted you along to teach me how to be a female pirate. I can't just look like one. I must be convincing in the role. Have you had time to consider the situation?"

"You already know how to be a captain. What makes a good captain for a pirate is the same as any good captain." Annamaria considered the... Was woman the right word? Officer. Everything she saw in Amelia said officer. "You walk and talk like an officer. You even smell like one. But you don't look like a pirate. We start there. Once you look like a pirate you will start to feel like a pirate. Then you will act like one."

The two women went off into the little cabin. Jack sat and waited for a few minutes expecting them to come out. Would they start fighting? Now there would be something to see. Jack grinned. After about twenty minutes rather than just sit there and admire the scenery Jack decided to take the time to get to know Mr. Closton. Aside from being a bird the man was very competent as a sailor. Jack was trying to understand how the different controls related to the ship and Closton was patiently explaining what each meant. He showed Jack the tiller controls and even let him stand a turn for a few minutes to get the feel. About three hours later Jack was learning about the navigational controls when he saw Anamaria re-emerge from the little cabin smiling.

"Gentlemen, I present your new captain."

Both men looked up as Amelia stepped from the cabin. Jack's jaw dropped a fraction and Closton's crest rose on his head. Gone was Amelia's usual regulation blue uniform jacket and her stuffy tricorn hat. From somewhere the women had gotten a burgundy colored basque that fitted Amelia as tightly as a bodice. Up the front and down the sleeves it was covered in black lace filigree and the lapels looked like black taffeta with the large cuffs matching and over laid with black soutache. She still wore her white shirt but now it sported a ruffled cravat nestled close at her throat. She wore a sash of black silk around her waste with one of her pistols thrust through its folds. On her head she wore a simple scarf of burgundy silk and as the men watched she donned a rakish, black, broad brimmed hat. Her white silk breaches and tall boots still adorned her legs.

"Well, gentlemen?" Amelia smiled a predatory smile.

"Well what?" Jack asked.

"Pirate enough?" The captain looked down examining her outfit as though looking for a spot.

"Aye, ma'am," Closton said nonplussed. Amelia dressed like this was beyond his experience. Never had he seen her in anything but her uniform or on more formal occasions in dress uniform. He'd been told that she wore a gown at her wedding but he wasn't sure if he believed it. He wasn't sure if he believed this either.

"Where did you get that?" Jack breathed. His voice barely carried to the fore cabin.

"We sewed it," Anamaria told him very satisfied with the reaction the costume evoked.

"Indeed we did. I haven't sewn since I was a little girl but Anamaria is quite accomplished." The two women had taken out the luggage Amelia kept stored in the small hold under the cabin. They had dismantled the only ball gown Amelia owned to get the lace and had cut apart two of her blouses for the sash and head scarf. The hat was actually Delbert's. One he wore when they would now and again go walking. His ears would get sunburnt without it. "It still needs some finishing but now that we know the look has the desired effect I think we should spend some effort on reinforcing the seams. Really Anamaria I think the jacket is too tight. I can barely breath."

"Undo a button like I tol' you."

"But..." Amelia for the first time Jack could remember looked embarrassed. "Anamaria, that would be almost indecent."

"Pirate." The young woman smiled with mischief. "You have to use what you have. You tol' me you always wear uniforms unless you at home. Everyone sees a uniform first. They don' see you. Maybe if you change how you wear clothes they don' see you but see a pirate."

"The young miss is right. Begging your pardon, ma'am," Closton said with a hint of his own embarrassment. "I wouldn't recognize you on the docks if I didn't know it was you. I don't think the rest of the crew will recognize you either."

Amelia quirked an eyebrow at the bosun then turned to face away from the two men. She was too embarrassed to open a button in front of them and when she had turned back the top button of the short jacket was loose and she could breath and move more freely.

"There," she said. "That is better. I think I could swing a sword now without tearing the thing."

For the remainder of the trip Amelia and Anamaria were constantly talking and Jack threw himself into learning how the vessel handled. When they weren't asleep they were working. It was nearly noon the following day when they came in sight of the space port. The two humans saw nothing more than a sickle moon at first but Amelia handed them her spyglass and to their mutual astonishment a great city in the sky appeared. Boats and ships were docked or hanging in open space as if moored like the tall ships of their Earthly experience. Small vessels ran from point to point or escorted the larger ones out only to turn back when their charges had set sail and flown deep into the ever lasting night. As they drew closer they could see people walking on the quays and sailors aloft tending the rigging. To Jack's mind the city was much like Tortuga in the condition of the docks and homes. Somehow he had expected it to be cleaner and better kept. More like Port Royal. Amelia must have caught on to his feelings for she explained.

"This is Port Cerberus. It's the farthest outlying port in Muliphein. A more disreputable port you will not find." There was strong disapproval in her tone. "Muliphein is a region that was established between my home and the Mhimn Imperium. It's a buffer zone where our laws and the laws of the Mhinm do not apply. Neither side enters without an escort from the other side. Muliphein is ruled by cartels. They war on each other and anyone else that enters their space. There are no friends here. There are no ships of honest trade. Outlaws live here and rule here. Tortuga would be considered a nice place to raise a family compared to even the best settlement in this region. It's a good place to get lost in if you are running from the law. And it is a good place to start a war from if you don't want your enemy to see it coming. Be ever on your guard, Mr. Sparrow. Always go armed and never accept a drink from a stranger." She began to turn away and then added ironically. "Welcome to Muliphein."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Brraadtt**

"You pay five duckettes." the dock master commanded. The thing was short and wide with eyes that sat on stalks several inches above its head. Jack and Anamaria were staring at it unabashedly. Amelia and Closton had piloted the boat into the port passing many other boats and ships. They had been forced to pay a harbor fee to enter Cerberus and once along side the key they had been very helpfully tied off by this creature only to be confronted by its demand for more money.

"Five?" Closton growled. You wouldn't think a bird could growl but he did it quite well. "I ain't gonna..."

"Mr. Closton." Amelia stepped lithely onto the gritty surface of the dock and up to the dock master. "What do we get for the five duckettes?"

"No one comes aboard your boat without you say so or a pass from you."

"Naturally you will be very studious in administration of that agreement." Amelia's tone was dry. She didn't believe this wretched creature for a moment. "Very well. You'll have your five duckettes and one more if you can give me directions to The Bastard OOck."

The directions had led Cpt. Amelia and First Mate Sparrow to a tavern in a side alley ten minutes walk from the dock yard. During that walk Jack came to understand that Amelia had not been exaggerating. Work gangs of slaves were used to haul loads to and from the docks. They had passed street corner slave markets. There were grog shops and harlots dens. And they had witnessed no fewer than five fights to the death.

"Well, what do you think, Mr. Sparrow?" Amelia had asked.

"It'll linger." Was his understated reply.

Inside The Bastard OOck was dimly lit. Jack sat with his back to a wall as he always did in a strange place and this was definitely strange. He had learned that one sound regularly repeated which was like nothing so much as hot metal being dipped in cold water and followed immediately by either a scream or an explosion was actually gun fire. He'd heard Amelia's pistol before but that had been out in the open and at a time when he had had more things to occupy his mind. Like whether he was about to be the main course or not. Around him seemed to be all the devils of Hell and a few that had not yet found their way in. Also at the table sat Amelia. She in her pirate persona with the brim of her black hat drawn down to shade her eyes. They'd left Anamaria and Closton to guard the boat while Amelia sought out her contact in Port Cerberus. And so here they had sat drinking something that tasted a lot like whale oil and looked like leather die. Jack had to admit he'd been in worse taverns but never when he was sober.

"Tell me again what this fella' looks like." Jack said leaning across the table.

"He would come up to your shoulder. His skin is a pale green, almost yellow. He has two protruding eyes and a set of large teeth on the outside of his mouth." Amelia had told this all to Jack on their way from the docks and wasn't sure why Jack needed to ask again.

"So he looks like half the buggers in here." Jack lifted his mug to his lips and sipped. Yes, it was still awful.

"I understand what you mean." Amelia had been pretending to drink her own whatever this was but instead had dripped it a little at a time on the floor. She suspected that the floor might corrode through any moment. "The first time I saw someone of another race I thought they were hideous. I found out later their sentiments had been the same about my people."

"Oh their no' so bad here. I've met worse." Jack's mind wandered back to home and how he'd gotten the Pearl. The Pearl. The fastest ship in the Caribbean and he'd lost her. Damn Barbossa! He was letting this trip distract him but then again he was going to make enough money that it would be worth the delay. A hard, cold metal something pressed into the side of Jack's neck brought him suddenly from his thoughts.

"Don' move, you." The voice was impressive for all the wrong reasons. It sounded like the south end of a donkey that had eaten too many yams. The words were barely intelligible. Jack froze. He was silently cursing himself for turning to face Amelia. This cretin had most likely been waiting for him to do something like this. Amelia turned her head slightly. Her eyes level.

"Who you? Why you look for Brraadtt?" the thing behind Jack asked. Amelia had told the barman that she was looking for Brraadtt, her contact. Obviously word had gotten out. Jack slipped his left hand to the hilt of his sword and with a quick motion levered it down which drove the point end of the scabbard up. It made a solid sound when it hit whatever the thing was. The thing screamed or something like it and its weapon fell away from Jack. Instantly Sparrow was on his feet and rounded on the alien.

"Jack!" Amelia warned. "Not here! Get him outside."

In the very narrow alley they stood over the clearly disabled creature sprawled on the decking. People passed at either end of the alley and though some looked in none interfered.

"At least you didn't kill him," Amelia grumbled. "Brraadtt, can you hear me?"

"Brraadtt, hear," burbled the green thing.

"Why were you so damn foolish?" Amelia asked icily. "You knew I would have a companion the next time I came to find you.

"You no look like you. He no fight fair." Brraadtt's logic on that point escaped Jack. The words fight fair and tavern brawl were never used in the same sentence unless it was something like: If you fight fair in a tavern brawl you will lose.

"You are an idiot." Amelia was disgusted. "Can you get up? I don't like talking to people at ankle level."

"No want to," Brraadtt groaned.

"Very well. What have you learned?"

"Don' put gun in his neck?" Apparently bright and Brraadtt were not words that could be used in the same sentence either.

"A valuable lesson I'm sure but not the answer I was looking for." Amelia crouched next to the alien. "Have you learned anything new about my husband?"

"I just find out what we heard last time true. I hear that he still alive." Brraadtt's voice was stronger now coming in even burbles and expulsions. "I heard more pirates joining the Mhinm. Lots more. Everyone think something up. The Bosses worried. They talking about council meeting. Captain, take me to ship so can die quiet please."

"Is he really going to die?" Jack wondered aloud.

"No." Amelia stood up frowning down at the poor creature. "You did manage to hit him in just about the only spot that is vulnerable on a Clevari. Hit them in the head with a hammer and you might get their attention."

"This then is your agent?" There was a dubious note in Jack's voice.

"Mr. Brraadtt served under my command years ago. Clevari aren't the brightest people but they are very loyal in general and most people aren't careful of what they talk about in front of them."

"Why's that?"

"Because, Mr Sparrow, they are Clevari. Makes them very useful for gathering intelligence." Amelia stepped back. "Help him up. Let's get him back to the boat."

Jack's raised eyebrow was ignored and after a hesitation Jack bent to help the gasping green thing to what passed for feet. Being ordered around like this was going to take some getting used to. The trip back to the dock would have been made easier, if not more pleasant, had Mr. Brraadtt been a little taller and not bent over clutching his injured part. Between Closton and Jack they managed to get him over the gunwale and onto a seat near the cabin. With a mug of something purple that smelled sweet in his hand Brraadtt told of his efforts to gather the intelligence Amelia wanted.

"So all you were able to do was confirm that Delbert is still alive," Amelia said without reproach. She knew that Brraadtt had been limited in his avenues of approach and she was glad for the news he had been able to gather.

"They say more scientists with him, ma'am." Brraadtt's voice now lacked the note of pain. He seemed to believe he would live. "They kept on base somewhere but no know where. I listen for that. No hear from anybody."

"You've done well, Mr. Brraadtt." Amelia patted the sailor on the shoulder. "I wish that I had a better reward for you than to ask you to continue to risk your life."

"My life is your life, Captain." Brraadtt gave what Jack guessed to be a smile. "You save Brraadtt more than one time. I your man."

"Thank you, Mr. Brraadtt. Closton," Amelia turned to the bosun. "Is the launch ready to sail?"

"It is, ma'am." Closton was by the tiller.

"Then set the course. Mr. Sparrow, Anamaria, cast off the lines. Brraadtt, hoist the sail." Amelia's orders were followed promptly enough as she was giving them. "Make way, Mr. Closton. I want to see if the rest of the crew has joined the company."

The launch cleared the little dock and soared out among the larger vessels. Its sail glimmered in the ether and caught the solar wind. Closton engaged the drive and soon the launch was cutting through the everlasting sky toward its destination.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Home Port**

They were three days in the boat at best speed. The time was spent teaching Anamaria and Jack about the workings of the controls and the rigging. Anamaria spent much time with Amelia as the captain learned her new persona. Jack listened to tales of the war with the Procyon Armada. Mr. Closton told how Amelia had captured seven enemy vessels almost single handed and how they had survived the raking of the decks of her frigate by three successive broadsides from a seventy-four gun ship of the line. Mr. Brraadtt told how she had saved him from a lonely death in the ether by leaping into the abyss with a life line and catching him. They told what they knew of her ill fated voyage aboard the Legacy and how miraculously she and the loyal members of the crew had succeeded in getting home safe. But finally in the mid watch on the third day they came into view of what looked like clouds of pink, purple and blue shot through with the lights of distant stars.

"The Cirrus Nebula, Mr. Sparrow," Amelia told him when he came up from the cabin.

"God. It looks like a storm cloud."

"It's beautiful," Anamaria said from her place by the gunwale.

"It's both," Amelia said then elaborated. "This area of the nebula is fraught with hazards. The least of which are the pirates. We've been cutting around the worst of the pirate territories so they wouldn't notice us. It's unlikely that they would bother with a vessel this small at any rate. But before we make our port we'll have to weather several gravitational anomalies and probably a meteor storm or two."

"What's a grait... graveetashonle anaminly?" Jack wanted to know.

"Gravitational anomaly," Amelia corrected him. "It's a point where weight either increases or decreases unpredictably. The attraction between masses fluctuates and throws off our instruments and drags us off course."

"Something like a rip tide or a strong current at sea?" Jack speculated.

"Yes. Very much like that." Amelia was once again impressed with how readily Jack grasped the strange qualities of the Etherium. "We'll have to keep a close eye on the stars to be sure we aren't easing into the edge of one. I once came across a vessel that had been turning about the same stretch of space for nearly a month without knowing how to get out of the anomaly. Had we not found them the crew might have starved to death before they made port."

"And you actually want to go in there?" Anamaria asked in disbelief.

"We are going," Amelia replied. "Want, in this case, has nothing to do with it."

They turned the bow straight at one of the thin areas of the nebula and followed a winding course toward a nondescript empty spot. By ten bells they finally had come into sight of a black spec visible against the glow of the nebula. Four hours later they came to what looked like a massive potato hanging in space.

"Mr. Brraadtt, light the bow lantern," commanded Amelia.

The lantern was lit and cast its powerful beam on the surface of the great rock. As they neared they could pick out here and there metal structures that looked like the ends of great pipes. To one of these Closton guided the boat. A vessel many times the size of the captain's launch could fit easily through the aperture and the boat sailed on without incident. They had slowed their speed on approach and now glided sedately toward a great dock half a mile in. The whole structure seemed to have been deserted for ages. Even so it was clearly built to last. Anamaria and Jack marveled at the incredible structures of huge wheels and cranes that lined the walls as far as the eye could see. Buildings were spread out between them and what looked like highways ran suspended by massive beams and cables throughout the whole city. The cavern they were now cruising through was so vast that neither Earthling could see its farther walls. All about them was like a great, black ocean of night.

"Give the signal, Mr. Brraadtt." Amelia handed a horn to the short creature and he placed it against one of his nostrils and blew. Anamaria and Jack both made faces at this display but Amelia and Closton treated it as nothing. As the notes died lights flickered on in various parts of the dock area and figures appeared on the dock itself. Quickly the boat's crew furled the sails and threw out lines to the waiting spacers who were now assembling to greet their captain. After the boat was tied off Captain Amelia strode nonchalantly onto the dock and crisply greeted her crew.

"Mr. Strode, you've done well from what I can see so far." Amelia turned to examine the men gathered before her in ranks but she frowned. "What are you all staring at?"

"Beg pardon, Captain," a tall dark skinned alien with broad shoulders and a scarred face said. "I think none of us were expecting... Well, ma'am, it's just that we never seen you without you were in uniform is all."

"Quite." Amelia walked down the ranks and coolly assessed what was in front of her. "Mr. Strode, you have as I said done well. The crew look top notch and they all seem to be here. Excellent discipline and care for their uniforms that would do credit to any crew in the fleet."

Anamaria crossed herself once she got a good look at the spacers. Jack thought they were the strangest collection of hobgoblins and trolls anyone was likely ever to see. If this was a fine crew what would the pirates look like?

"Thank you, ma'am," the scarred alien, Mr. Strode, said with a hint of pride.

"It must stop." Amelia turned to the astonished Strode. "Think for a moment. We are attempting to not merely pass as pirates from a distance. We must do so at close range. All of these men look like they just stepped out of a manual. What pirate would look like that?"

"I don't know, Captain," admitted a crestfallen Strode.

"None, Mr. Strode." She turned a half smile on the man. "I'm relying on you, Mr. Strode, to turn these crack, regulation spacers into what will pass for rag-tag cutthroats. Mr. Sparrow here is our first officer and he will work closely with you to get things to a more piratical condition. Miss Anamaria will be my personal aid and she too will assist you especially with the manner of dress. Make no mistake gentlemen. This is as important as keeping our weapons cleaned and ready. Mr. Strode, dismiss the men to their duties then come to me."

The men were dismissed and though there was no grumbling some words of speculation could be discerned. Strode came to Amelia and was formally introduced to the two Earthlings. He eyed them warily and with interest.

"Mr. Strode, I would like to see the ship," Amelia told her second officer.

"Aye, ma'am," he replied. "I think you'll be impressed with what we've done."

The Smollette was graved in a large building at the end of the dock. When the captain's party arrived they found several crew working on various parts of the ship. If the Earthlings had been impressed with the launch they were doubly impressed with this vessel. More than a hundred feet of keel and some thirty of beam she floated sedately in the light of large wrought iron work lamps like some magnificent stallion waiting to be loosed into the fray.

"Mr. Sparrow. Miss Anamaria. The Smollette," Amelia said with a touch of pride and satisfaction.

"More than a swagger and a parrot indeed." Jack breathed the words with clear admiration.

"It's like ours but not." Anamaria observed with awe. "She... she has wings!"

Amelia caught Strode's disapproving look as the two had spoken. "Mr. Strode, we will find it necessary to relax the use of our formal address."

"Fewer ma'ams and sirs?"

"Just so. I will expect the crew to retain their deference to the officers of course. Civilian forms of address are required for this subterfuge to work. Your title will be Second Mate. Mr. Sparrow will be First Mate." She turned back toward the ship. "Let's go aboard. I want to see where progress has been made."

After climbing a gantry that held a boarding boom Mr. Strode began the tour. The rigging had all been replaced as had the sails. They would have better speed out of the new ones and Amelia nodded her approval. Strode lead the way to a work party around one of the forward guns. It was a massive thing at least three times the size of any cannon on an Earthly vessel and the humans looked at it with wide eyes.

"Mr. Weyt has been seeing to the refit of the guns, Captain, and I'll let him tell you what has been accomplished." It turned out that Mr. Weyt was a human. He was squat and broad shouldered with lively eyes and mussed hair that had its own ideas of how to lay. His coveralls were grease smeared and grimed and he seemed to be the happiest man ever to bash his knuckles as he worked.

"Captain Amelia?" Weyt asked with a strange lilt to his voice.

"Tosh, man. You have eyes." Amelia's rebuke was tinged with satisfaction and Anamaria had to smile. She had been right.

"Well, Cap'in, we re-sleeved all of the guns and replaced all of the power conduits. After I've got the extra shielding in this one we're ready to go. The Smollette will be able to out range any ship of her class and will be a match for the guns of any frigate in the fleet." There was pride in the man's voice as he patted the weapon's breach.

"Very good, Mr Weyt." Amelia almost smiled. "What have you been able to do about the hull and the drive?"

"The hull has been reinforced and should take at least half again as much punishment as she was originally designed for, ma'am. The drive was another matter. We had to tear it completely out."

"You did what?" Now the captain was indignant. The finest ship ever built was useless without a drive.

"I'm afraid, Cap'in that the old drive had structural faults through its whole system. Somebody pushed it well beyond its limit. We would never have gotten it to fire up again without it exploding."

"That explains the price." The captain's voice was cool and her expression was unreadable. "Well, Mr. Weyt, what was your solution?"

Weyt couldn't help but to smile. "I traded it in for scrap and with that money and some of the funds you left us I purchased a replacement drive." His smile broadened. "I took it from a corvette."

"And it fits? It runs properly?"

"Ooohh aye, Cap'in, it does! Runs like a Danubian vast darter with its tail on fire, Cap'in. Why with these new sails and that drive nothing can catch us. Nothing can get away."

"What about our maneuverability?" Amelia's eyes had narrowed with interest as the man had spoken and in them glowed the light of possibilities.

"At low speeds she'll handle as ever she did." Weyt's voice was confident. "At higher speeds naturally she won't answer the helm as readily but I suspect you already figured that, ma'am."

"Well done, Mr. Weyt. Well done." Amelia turned to Strode. "I want all of the officers to meet me for dinner in my quarters this evening. After we eat I will disclose my plan of campaign. You deserve much praise for the work you and the crew have done thus far, Mr. Strode. I thank you."

Dinner had been eaten and general conversation had ended after the table was cleared and drinks were poured. Jack found he liked whatever this green stuff was and he quaffed it down.

"Do be careful with that, Mr. Sparrow," Amelia said rising. "It's not rum. I suspect it will go rather quickly to your head."

She picked up a ball of brass on the end of a wooden handle and turned a nob. The lights dimmed and an image appeared in the air above the table. Jack's eyes snapped wide open for an instant before he remembered that he was first mate and should display cool emotion to the unusual.

"Here, gentlemen, is the sector we will be operating in," Amelia addressed them. "The red icons represent the most common areas of pirate activity. The blue lines are the normal routs for shipping. As you all know the Muliphein Expanse is filled with hostiles. If we had letters of mark we could raid anywhere with legal rights. Here that doesn't matter. Any ship we attack is the enemy of our sovereign nation and therefore free game. I plan to strike as many targets as we need to until the Mhinm make an advance to us. This will require that we enter ports from time to time. Standing orders are that the ship will always retain half of its crew. The other half are to go and make free with their money. They are never to go alone. They are never to get genuinely drunk. Mr. Strode has selected men I know to be reliable. I think they can be trusted to follow these orders but it will fall to the officers to make certain they do. If any man is approached by an agent of the Mhinm it is to be reported immediately. We must act as pirates openly but we must think as loyal spacers always." She turned the nob on the device again and the room returned to normal. "Are there any questions? No? Then, gentlemen, I give you The Smollette." Amelia raised her glass in a toast and they all drank to the ship that would take them to victory or hell.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Beat to Quarters**

The Smollette was two days out from port when they came across their first prize. She was a big freighter with two sloops as escorts. Amelia laid off to their starboard to study them and see how they would react to a strange ship in their territory. This was the point at which Jack realized there was a major difference in how the navies of Earth and the navies of the Etherium would fight. On the ocean you could lay off near the horizon and pretend you weren't at all interested in any given ship. You could stalk them like a great cat might stalk its prey. Then lay up until night and strike. Out here there was no place to hide.

"I believe they've seen us, Captain," Strode said from his place on the bridge."

"Certainly, Mr. Strode," Amelia said levelly. "How else were we supposed to get them to break formation? Beat to quarters, Mr. Sparrow."

"Beat to quarters!" Jack roared and the drum started its martial tattoo. "All hands to stations! Mr. Closton make the guns ready!"

As Jack commanded the crew obeyed. He had lived a life of command and deadly discipline in battle. Pirates were usually lax when it came to things like punishment and brawling but during battle the crews snapped to or they went down to enemy guns.

"Mr. Brraadtt, I'll have the colors run up if you please." Amelia's command was law and Brraadtt leaped to obey. The great ensign was run up the mast and as it reached its zenith the solar wind caught it and the cloth snapped and cracked like a great gun. It was blood red with the stylized black and white face of a hunting cat, maw wide, and a pair of crossed sabres beneath it.

Amelia caught Jack's admiring look and with a slight smile asked, "Like it, Mr. Sparrow?"

"Fearsome."

"My grandfather told me it was one of the battle standards of an ancestor of mine from a time before our people discovered the winds of the Etherium. Best if you keep an eye on our enemies at the moment though."

Jack brought himself up short. He had allowed himself to get caught up in the ever expanding grandeur of this adventure and had forgotten that death was at hand. He felt to be sure his sword and the pistol Amelia had given him were both in his belt. He looked around the deck and found the crew at their stations ready for action.

"Mr. Closton, sharpshooters to the tops," Strode ordered. He went down the gang way to the main deck leaving Jack to aid Amelia at the helm. The two sloops had broken away from the freighter after concluding that Smollette was alone. One maneuvered off to the port while the other came straight on. This was going to be interesting if Amelia allowed them to flank her. But she was too old a campaigner for that.

"I want full sail, Mr. Sparrow. Mr. Brraadtt take us straight into them. At my command we'll feint and rise. If they aren't complete fools they'll try to fight back."

It turned out they were complete fools for when Smollette dipped her prow and then just as suddenly rose directly in the teeth of the first sloop they tried to run. Amelia ordered the ship hard over and as her seven port side cannon bore on the sloop they raked her from stem to stern with what looked to Jack and Anamaria like balls of purple fire crackling with lightning. The sloop lurched off course and slung her crew around casting some over the side. Her main mast collapsed in a tower of flame and her magazine detonated sending a volcano of debris into the ether. While all of this was happening Jack watched the second sloop turn toward Smollette. Its bow chasers began to fire, lobbing shots across the brig's stern.

"Bring us hard a starboard, Mr. Brraadtt!" Amelia shouted over the roar of guns. "Dive under that wreck and bring us up in line for our long nineteens to have at those fools."

Brraadtt was not bright but he could handle the helm with great skill. The Smollette dove under her first victim and came up in as direct a line as a mason could string to the second sloop. The Smollette's bow chasers gave vent to their fury and drove a round shot through the foremast of the sloop. They lined up again and sent two shots into the bow works of the lighter vessel. It was beginning to list downward exposing its deck and crew to fire from the men in the Smollette's tops. Musket fire sizzled through the ether tearing into the crippled enemy until Amelia ordered them to stop.

Jack turned hard eyes on her. "Captain, pirates don't leave enemies alive. Not if they're armed."

With narrowed eyes Amelia regarded him. She looked to Anamaria by the wheel with Brraadtt and the young woman nodded. "Mr. Brraadtt, bring us on course with the freighter. Mr. Sparrow, see to it that the stern chasers have some target practice. They have much greater range than our main batteries."

"Aye, ma'am." Jack knew Amelia didn't like what had to be done but this wasn't a noble fight with the niceties of war where you could allow wounded enemies to go home and heal up for the next time. This was a knife fight in a gutter down some dark alley that no light ever shone upon. This was how Jack lived. And now he showed how he killed. Standing next to the stern chasers he directed the gun crews in finishing off the second sloop. It took a total of four shots and then they left it to burn in the depths of the Etherium with its crew diving over the side in fear of the flames. Better to die cold than screaming.

The freighter poured on all sail and fired its drive for all it was worth but they may as well have saved themselves the trouble. Amelia shot away their guide sails and shattered the exhaust flue leaving them adrift but still with power. Under the threat of a broadside they surrendered to the Smollette and Jack took a party over in three longboats.

"Who are you?" Demanded the captain as soon as Jack set foot on his deck. The captain was a tall human shaped thing with an elephant's trunk and small tusks.

Glancing quickly over the boarding party Jack selected a large four armed individual that looked as though he could lift one of the heavy guns without breaking a sweat. "You there. Knock 'im down."

The spacer raised his eyebrows in question and Jack nodded and waved his fingers at the captain. The huge brute took two steps and planted a haymaker right cross on the captain's jaw that drove him to the deck. The captain cowered there fearing another blow. With his gold teeth glinting Jack smiled.

"Speak only when spoken to or I'll 'ave me lads rip yer guts out through yer arse. And that'll be the fun part for ya'." Exceedingly pleased with himself Jack turned to the bosun. "Mr. Closton, take your party into the 'old and see what they're carrying."

Closton returned to report that the cargo was mostly machine parts and food stores.

"Take what things will fit easily into our hold. Be sure they're expensive." Jack stressed the last word. "Send someone to the armory and get all of the weapons on deck. Then have them disable the cannons. Take, oh, five of your men and round up the entire crew. Put them in the bow away from any controls that they might use to make things more difficult on us. DO NOT be nice about it. Disarm them and LOOT them. Take anything of value that catches your eye. Something that would go nice with your feathers perhaps. If any of them give you trouble, kill them. I want three good men to go to the captain's cabin with me."

The captain apparently had a fetish for sharp objects. Lining his walls from floor to ceiling were knives swords and spears of every description. some were so outlandishly made that Jack suspected they were nothing more than fantasies.

"Cood! Look at this boys!" One of the spacers had taken a long bladed fantasy with all manner of ornament from the wall. "It's an Alponian back sword with fullers and quillians. Looks brand new." So Jack had been wrong.

"If you like it. Take it." He saw the spacer hesitate. "That's an order."

Looking over the furnishings of the room Jack found what had to be a charts table. He rifled through the various papers and instruments but he could make little of any of them. Instead of asking for help he rolled all of the charts up and put them under his arm. He directed the spacers to collect anything they thought would fetch a price at an auction then waited while the men sacked the cabin. Following these orders they were able to fill a silk pillow case with loot. In his turn Jack found a bag filled with blue disks that he knew to be duckettes. This went into his pocket along with a pretty amulet and what he thought must be a gold hilted letter opener.

Back on deck Closten had collected a stack of weapons and there was a pile of oddments. Loot from the crew, Jack supposed.

"What about the cargo, Closton?" Jack demanded.

The bosun had indeed selected something that would go nicely with his feathers. Around his neck he now wore a large silver pendant mounted with dark blue gems.

"The men are bringing it up now, sir." Closton fingered his new pendant. "We found some spirits while we were down there. The men are getting those too."

"They had best be sober when we load this into the boats," Jack warned.

They had to make several trips back and forth with the boats. In the end the Smollette was packed full of machine parts and spirit barrels as well as a variety of long arms and pistols. Amelia drew Jack aside while the men worked.

"Will we need to destroy the freighter?" she asked seriously.

"No, ma'am. But while we're along side like this you'd best select something from the loot and show special interest." Jack handed her the charts with a smile. "These may be useful. I can't read the damned things but I thought they would interest you. Open them where the freighter's crew can see you."

Amelia did as suggested and made her interest in the charts plain for anyone who might be watching. To her surprise she discovered the charts might actually be useful. She also picked out a few things from the pillow case and admired them. Her charades complete she retired to the bridge and waited for the loading to be finished. Then she gave a heading and the Smollette left the freighter adrift. Amelia hadn't expected to fill the hold on their first outing but with the cargo stowed she turned toward the nearest colony.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Captain's Cabin**

"Captain, something is bothering you," Anamaria said. She had followed Amelia to her cabin when the loading had finished and Amelia had not objected to her company.

"Bothering me? Nonsense." Amelia was dismissive of the idea. She leaned over the charts Jack had taken from the freighter comparing them with her own.

"No. Not nonsense, Captain," Anamaria countered. "I can tell. You walk different. You have a harder look in your eyes. I see things like that."

"Nothing is bothering me," Amelia denied it. "I'm like this after a battle is all. I have work to do. You should find something to occupy yourself. See if Mr. Sparrow needs help and give him some, even if he doesn't."

"You're upset about what Jack tol' you to do," Anamaria persisted.

"Anamaria," Amelia straightened up and turned her gaze on the young woman. "Leave this alone."

"You have no one to talk to. Talk to me."

"Really, child, you are tasking my patients." Amelia flipped to a new chart with more force than was strictly necessary.

"I'm not just one of the crew, Captain." Anamaria stepped a little closer. She wanted the captain to tell her what was wrong and was determined to get the woman to loosen up enough to let it out. "I'm a woman too. I know what it is like to be among men always. You have to be stronger than they expect or they won't respect you. You can't let them see past the surface. I know it. And I know something is troubling you."

"You mean aside from you pestering me?" Amelia snapped.

"Yes."

Amelia sighed in resignation. "I don't much care for killing men when they are no longer a threat. It goes against everything I fought for in the war against the Armada. It goes against the way I was raised. To kill in battle is one thing but what we did today was murder."

"What we did today was get a step closer to rescuing your husband." Anamaria's voice was smooth and calm. "If you can't do things like that you won't be able to do anything to free him."

"That, if you will pardon my phrasing, is wale snot." The Captain turned back to the charts. "I can do it as I proved. I just..."

"Just?" The young woman prompted.

"What about my men?" Amelia very carefully turned another page in the charts. Her voice had no tone to it. "They are good spacers. I selected each of them and told them what I was going to do and why. They each volunteered to follow me. To ask them to follow orders that put them in a position of committing murder is unconscionable. Unforgivable. Then we looted that freighter and I saw what they were carrying when they came back. Some of them had stolen jewelry and other souvenirs. Even Closton. I've known that spacer for fifteen years and he has been the soul of honesty. He goes on one mission with Jack and suddenly he's a pirate. I fight pirates! I kill pirates."

"I'm a pirate," Anamaria calmly told her. There was no reproach in her words.

"That's different."

"How?"

"You were a pirate before you joined my crew." Amelia straightened and faced the young woman again. "You won't be changed by looting or murdering the defenseless. I like you, Anamaria, but the fact is you are a pirate. These men are not. I do not wish to make them into the thing we all fought against for so long. But I can not think of any other way to rescue Delbert. So because of my need and my weakness and with the excuse of preventing a war I have perhaps sentenced them to be corrupted into that which they hate."

"Captain, what would you do with ships when you captured them during a time of war?" Anamaria's tone was speculative.

"If they were serviceable we put prize crews on them and sent them back to the nearest port where they would be assessed and then sold. Part of that money would go to the officers and men of the ship that had captured the prize."

"And what will you do with the cargo you took today?"

"I had planned to... I see what you are getting at." The Captain's tone was nearly resentful. "I know that giving the money to the men is like awarding them prize money but it's different."

"Only a little." Anamaria laid a finger on her chin in thought. "If you wish to keep your crew from turning pirate you could do something about how the money and the souvenirs are split between them."

Amelia considered this line of thought for a moment.

"I could award them a portion of the money minus the amount of the souvenirs. But the remainder would have to be kept aside somehow."

"Could you store it in the ... the...planatoy?" Anamaria was embarrassed at her mispronunciation.

"Planetoid," Amelia corrected her but shook her head. "No. the men might think I was hoarding it for myself and that might cause resentment. I can't keep it on the Smollette either." Amelia sat down crossing her legs and leaning back in her chair to think. Anamaria kept silent. She watched the captain work her way through the problem and saw the subtle changes take effect. Amelia was herself again. She was no longer in doubt nor suffering from self recrimination.

"Please send Mr. Strode and Mr. Closton to me at once," Amelia suddenly ordered as she sat forward and opened a drawer.

Later that evening when most of the crew was in the mess Mr. Strode explained that the cargo would be sold and that any souvenirs must be claimed so the price could be assessed. He explained how the men would receive their due share of the prize money and that the remainder would go into a fund administered by Closton, Strode and one other representative from the rank and file of the crew. That money would be set aside until the mission were completed and would go to the crew in the form of a pension. Or it would go to the family of any crew member who did not survive the venture. Though this did not meet with enthusiastic cheers there were nods of approval all around. Except for Jack.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: On Mahsa**

The bar was noisy and filled with smoke. There was no gun play here because the owner required all firearms to be checked at the door. Naturally everyone had hold out weapons but they had all come to blow off steam not to blow each others heads off. Two days of sailing had brought the _Smollette_ and her crew to Mahsa. A small planet with a big reputation as the best place to sell whatever you happened to have. It wasn't much to look at with its crater scarred surface and chilly weather from pole to pole, but it was conveniently located on the juncture of three major and four minor trade lanes. It was also patrolled close in by the local Boss. There was too much profit to be made for him to allow raiding of this port. After a day of selling Jack, Anamaria, Closton and Amelia had ventured forth to see what the port offered and maybe learn a thing or two that might help them find Delbert. Now they sat in the Haista Bar. It was not a tavern. There were no rooms to let and there was no food to be served. It was just a bar. A drinking hall with a band in one corner and more light than any tavern would normally allow.

For his part Jack was having a good time. He was drinking and gambling and even flirting with the more comely of the bar's patrons and one of the barmaids. These were of course the most human looking. Jack seemed to be as skilled at carousing as he was at sailing. He made jokes and sang songs and generally made everyone think he was what he appeared to be. Amelia on the other hand was not having a good time. She had never been comfortable in social situations and never would have chosen the company of pirates to unwind in. Her mind was on getting information and she sat in a corner unobtrusively listening. Closton was dancing with Anamaria. The girl was smiling and laughing, no longer put off by the bosun's appearance. He still wore the silver pendant that went so well with his feathers. Amelia had to admit it really did set off his eyes.

"So wha's a preddy loydee like 'e settin' al'n fer?" The voice was deep and harsh and broke in on Amelia's thoughts as a hulking mass of a man sat in the chair next to hers. He thunked down his tankard and slung an unwelcome arm around Amelia's shoulders.

"Aye! Ye shoul' ha' some com'ny," another harsh voice said as a carbon copy of the first man sat down across from her. They were big, rough looking spacers with blue grey skin and under slung jaws. The hair that sprouted from their heads and shoulders was shaggy and they stank not only of drink but of an unpleasant musk. Amelia did not hide her distaste.

"Remove your hand," she growled. Her temper was rising fast.

"Tha's no' a way t' be friendly loyke." The first one grinned. "'E shoul' be nice. One wha's as preddy as 'e."

"Quite right." Amelia gave him a saccharin sweet smile. Her voice was mild. "Please remove your hand before you pull back a bloody stump."

"Hoy!" barked the second brute with mirth. "She a foisty lass!" His laughter rumbled out of him and seemed to roll across the floor like a bowling ball.

Amelia at this point was recalling everything that Anamaria had told her about handling herself like a pirate captain. She couldn't have these two carted out by the tavern master and certainly couldn't call on the local geandarms. What she did happened too fast for either man to react. She drained what was in her mug and with a sledgehammer blow smashed it into the face of the one next to her sending him reeling backward from his chair. While the other gapped at her she stood and in a smooth motion lifted the small table and clubbed him over the head with it, spilling drinks and littering the floor with broken bits of the table and not a few of his teeth. Even as she turned to get them both in view again the first one was struggling to his feet trying to draw his knife. Amelia gave a hard chopping kick to the side of his head and another solid kick to his stomach that rolled him onto his back. Her sword flashed from its scabbard and met the second brute as he came up to his knees roaring indignation.

"I'll 'ave yer preddy haid fer me wall!" His voice died away when he discovered the tip of her weapon inches from his nose.

"Ah, lads, do you not see who yer up aginst?" This voice was jolly and menacing at the same time. It came from the crowd of onlookers that had gathered to see the sudden excitement. "Aye. Tha's Cap'n Amelia. An' no spacer has ever crossed her bow wi'out takin' a load o' shot fer 'is troubles. Steer clear o' squalls is my advice, lads."

The thug on his knees ground his remaining teeth and was slipping a hand toward the knife at his belt but stopped when a tight beam of light traced its way down his face across his chest and over his arm. For some reason this stopped him. He looked sideways into the crowd and then let his hand fall away. He grunted as he rose to his feet and edged cautiously around Amelia as she rotated to keep her weapon trained on him. He wanted no more trouble though. He just leaned down and took the prone form of his companion under the arms and dragged him off. Amelia waited until she was sure the fight was done before she sheathed her blade. Looking around quickly she caught sight of Closton nearby and saw him put something small and heavy back into his pocket. Jack was watching from his seat at the bar with an arm around a dark skinned girl with a mop of spiky, black hair and a large bust line. Annamaria was hovering by the wall.

"Can an old sailor buy ye a drink, Cap'n?" Amelia recognized the voice before she actually saw its owner.

"Silver," she breathed with a tinge of distaste.

"As ever was." The cyborg moved from the press of customers as they went back to their carousing. "Best if we move to another spot, Cap'n."

"What the devil are you doing here?" she demanded unmoving.

"Where else could I go?" Silver's voice held a note of resentment. "I think a better question is what are YE doin' here? But before ye answer that we'd better move away."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Fidda**

Jack let his hand slip from the small pistol tucked under his sash. It was one that he'd brought from Earth and had only one shot but he trusted the little thing and it had gone unnoticed at the door. The girl next to him smiled as he turned back to her. She was short and voluptuous with her dark hair held back from her face by a faded red bandanna. Jack thought she was very interesting to look at. She wasn't human but she was very close in appearance. Her nose was a little broad and her small, pointed ears were set a little high and farther back than you would find on an Earth girl. Her coloring was dark. More of a blue than a brown but it faded suddenly to almost white below her nose and at her throat. The pattern continued down her front to disappear into her scooped neckline. This was the part that held Jack's attention most.

"Oy! I 'ave a face ya know," the young woman chided him.

"Aye, lass. An' a pretty one it is." Jack's gaze rose to meet her eyes. "So wha's your name eh?"

"Fidda." The girl's lips curved into a smile. They were full, pretty lips colored an appealing shade of red. Jack couldn't tell if it were a natural color or not. "An' you're Jack. We got tha' outa' the way a while ago. You drunk?"

"Only a li'le, Fidda." Jack wasn't drunk at all. Whatever this was he was drinking it didn't have any effect on him. Naturally Jack wouldn't let that slip. A few more rounds and Fidda might be feeling friendly enough to slip off somewhere with him to a more private setting. Maybe. Jack smiled.

"You know 'er?" Fidda indicated Amelia with her chin. There was something speculative in the way she asked the question so casually.

"Smy cap'in." Jack slurred. Tell the little truths. Tell the big lies.

"Really?" Fidda drank from her mug. "I figured you'd be captain."

"When I get my ship back." Suddenly his thoughts shot back to the Pearl. Damn Barbossa! "'Til then I signed on as mate with this crew."

"Known 'er long?" Still speculating.

"A while." Jack drank again. "Why?"

"The way ya was eyein' 'er is all."

"Jealous?"

"Me?" Fidda laughed. She jiggled her bosom and arched her back very sensually. Her smile danced all the way up to her eyes. "What do I 'ave to be jealous of?"

"No' a thing, luv." Jack raised his mug in a mock toast and she clinked hers to his. "You live here?"

"Naw. We just run in for pr'visions." Fidda leaned against the bar and a little closer to Jack. He kept his mind on his money bag while his eyes strayed over her. Her eyes stayed on his face. "Never seen you 'round here before."

"First time out here in Muliphein," he said nonchalantly.

"The spacers round about call it the expanse." The girl's eyes twinkled. "You aren't like the other pirates."

"I'll bet you say that to all the boys," Jack chided.

"Not all of them." Her eyes narrowed with a twinkle as she smiled. "There ain't that many of 'em neither."

"Must be somethin' wrong with 'em then, luv." Jack's gold teeth glinted as he drank again. He smiled to himself as she downed another swallow.

"You just don't seem like you belong out here is what I meant." Fidda looked into her mug as though she were trying to read something there.

"Where should I be then?"

"Some place with water. Lots and lots of water." Fidda shifted again to get a better look at Jack. "What are ya doin' out here then?"

"Pirate." Jack smiled with his eyes a sparkle. Fidda liked those eyes. Somehow they made him look like both a rogue and a hero and a mischievous boy too. Jack spoke again. "I come here 'cause of money. I need money and I'll get money and I'll go home."

"Aye. There's plenty of money to be had but there's no sure way to get it. You trust your captain?" The girl wasn't subtle but her questions were said in a way that made Jack want to answer. Little truth. Big Lie.

"When I can keep an eye on 'er. Aside from that I trust 'er to be who she is." On reflection Jack realized this was mostly true. He knew Amelia would always act the way she really was inside. This he thought was why she would make a lousy pirate. He turned to look at her in the corner where she sat with the big spacer. The man seemed to know Amelia and they seemed to be in deep conversation. Was that a metal arm he had? And how the hell did she know anyone who would be out here? "Do you know the bloke she's talkin' to, luv?"

"Yeah." Fidda's voice held a little pride all of a sudden. "He's the best pirate you'll ever meet. That's John Silver. My dad."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: A Dangerous Bargain**

"So, Cap'in Amelia, what are ye doin' away out 'ere in the expanse?" Silver's voice rolled in the old familiar way. He was almost smiling but he showed signs of nervousness.

"I'm pirating," Amelia said cooly. She didn't trust Silver half as far as she could throw him.

"So I heared." Silver noted the subtle change in Amelia's posture. "Ye needn't be a worryin', Cap'in. So long as ye aren't af'er me I don't give two plugs for the matter. I'm just curious is all."

"I've given you my answer, Mr. Silver." Amelia knew how sly and cunning this man could be and didn't trust herself to speak more than what she had already done.

"So it's got nothin' to do with that dirty great snowball an' Dr. Doppler then." Silver leaned in a little closer. "An' it's Cap'in Silver these days."

"Captain Silver. My apologies. What snowball?" She didn't try to feign disinterest. Rather the opposite. Amelia could be subtle too. She knew that Silver would pounce on a flat out denial but he would be more circumspect with a show of interest.

"Oh now, Cap'in Amelia." The big man leaned back in his seat. "You wouldn't be tryin' to fox* an old cyborg now would ye?"

"There is nothing in it for me to tell you my business." Amelia was cooler now. She did not want to have this conversation but Silver seemed to know something and maybe she could get him to reveal what it was if she could get him to press her with more questions.

Silver settled back into his chair and took out a pipe filling it with what looked like insect wings. From his mechanical arm a small cylinder emerged and a flame sprang out. He lit the pipe and puffed until pale green smoke trickled from its bowl and rolled from his lips.

"How's Jim?" He asked with casual interest.

"Hawkins?" The change in subject took Amelia only a little off guard. "He went into the Interstellar Academy. He graduated and last I heard was a First Lieutenant. Has command of his own ship I believe."

"Does 'e now?" Silver's pleasure was genuine. Amelia could see that. In spite of the mutiny and his attempts to kill her, Doppler and Jim she knew that Silver had truly grown attached to the young man. She had found it nearly impossible to believe at the time but on reflection the two were much alike. "Why that's fast work for the lad. Two years in school and a year on ship. A lot o' lads never make it past midshipman in their whole career."

"Hawkins has had some good fortune. Opportunities that allowed him to demonstrate that resourceful nature of his." Amelia had to smile a little at that. When she had first met Jim she had been less than impressed with him. At least in a favorable way.

"I knew 'e 'ad greatness in 'im. I told 'im so." Silver grinned and puffed out another cloud of smoke. "You'll pardon me for sayin' this, Cap'in, but ye don't seem the piratin' sort. Not many o' the spacers 'ere abouts know who ye are so ye can fool 'em. But I knows. I could tell."

"Tell?" Amelia cursed herself. She had to struggle to not show her feelings. He'd slipped around and out flanked her! It was just the sort of thing he would do. Damn it all! Talking about Jim like that. Of course it would show her to be a fraud.

"I want somethin' for keepin' mum."

"If there is something to keep mum. What is it you want?"

"I'm tired o' bein' out 'ere." Silver was leaning forward again and he made an expansive gesture encompassing the room. His face looked suddenly tired. "I'm gettin' old. I want to be able to go back 'ome where I don't 'ave to watch me back all the time. I want to set up like I 'ad afore I crewed with you on the Legacy. Just a little grog shop somewheres quiet. A port where I can be close to the ships and maybe take a turn now and again if I 'ave a mind to. That's all."

"So go home, Silver." Amelia didn't see the problem.

"I can't! Not with the 'thorities lookin' fer me." Frustration was stark on the cyborgs face. "Now I know ye still got pull back 'ome. And I know I owes you fer not chasin' after me once all was said and done. But I 'ave more to trade than just keepin' me mouth shut. I think I knows what ye be after. I'll tell it to ye plain. Ye're lookin' fer Dr. Doppler. I heared ye an the good doctor wed a while back. I knowed he come out this way on that damn fool scientific mission. The Mhinm grabbed 'im and they took 'im somewheres. I know ye well enough that I can say ye're lookin' for 'im. I can 'elp."

"Your help comes with a price."

"Aye." Silver nodded. "But it's a fair bargain. Ye pull what strings ye can. Get me pardoned if ye can. I'll 'elp get ye to the doctor and I'll even go so far as to 'elp ye get 'im out o' the mess 'e's in and home to yer lovin' family."

"How can you help with such a venture?" Amelia's eyes were narrowed and they glinted warily in the low light.

"I 'ad a representative o' the Mhinm ask me to join up."

*It's an odd fact that on every planet with indigenous life there is a creature known for slyness and cunning called a fox. These creatures vary in size and appearance but they are generally small with a reddish coloring and a long slim face. The most notable exception to this is the planet Cadno where the fox is a large blue reptile with twelve legs that is roughly the size of a man. It does however like to eat chickens. Cadnese chickens are strange looking creatures with white feathery scales, yellowish beaks and a penchant for clucking and digging out worms. Worms on Cadno are a form of plant that grows in the upper layer of dirt that when pulled from the ground begin to wiggle which makes them very good for fish bait.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The Mhinm**

"You'll forgive me for saying so, Amelia, but this isn't smart," Jack said. They were following Silver and Fidda down narrow alleys in a district that looked bad even for Mahsa. There were actually corpses in the gutters.

"Mr. Sparrow," Amelia began coolly not deigning to even look at him. "I know this isn't smart. But it is what I set out to do. We are armed. Keep your head."

Jack frowned at that then skipped forward to walk next to Silver. He eyed him a bit until Silver glanced at him.

"So what's this Mhinm representative like then?" Jack asked as casually as he could.

Silver smiled as if to a child. "He's much like meself, but absent me merciful nature and sense o' fair play. I trust you won't be troublin' yerself too much, Mr. Sparrow. Yer cap'in will be doin' the talkin' anyways."

Since he didn't really know Silver this information was of little comfort. Jack smiled at Silver and Fidda then slowed to let Amelia and the others catch up.

"Do you trust 'im?" Jack tossed his chin toward Silver's back.

"When I can keep an eye on him. Aside from that I trust him to be who he is." Amelia ended her statement with a sniff. "What have you been drinking, Jack? You smell awful."

"It was green," Jack answered absently. He was reflecting on how closely her words mirrored his of earlier that evening. Somehow it reassured him of Amelia's ability to deal with these scalywags. They turned a final corner and came to a large round door set solidly into a great stone wall with a guard to either side. The guards were shorter than anyone in the party except Fidda. On looking closer Jack noted that they were giant rats. Involuntarily he quailed back his hand going toward his sword but it was stopped by an iron grip on his wrist. He looked up into Amelia's eyes.

"The Mhinm," she breathed. Jack relaxed his arm and let it slide from her hand to rest casually on the grip of his pistol. Now that he looked a bit closer Jack saw that the Mhinm guards did not look exactly like rats. Under their little pillbox caps their faces were not as long and narrow as rats but they did have small pointy ears and button noses with whiskers jutting out. Their eyes were beady and all black with a shifty sort of light that glowed dully in the dim alleyway. They wore short jackets of smooth green cloth studded with silver buttons and black soutache lacing. Their breaches and boots were both black. Jack saw no evidence of a tail and for some reason that made him feel better. Their short business-like swords and the muskets they held made that feeling go away. Jack smiled at them impulsively but they ignored him.

"I 'ave someone to see Xue," Intoned Silver to the guards. He looked at neither of them. They did not move. Jack looked on puzzled but in a moment there came a clack from within and the door swung back soundlessly. Steam rolled out of the door and hung in the thin air. "Stay close now, Cap'in."

Silver lead the way inside. The room they entered was lit with a soft indirect light emanating from panels near the walls. There was a heavy screen a few paces into the chamber with a gate set in its center and a guard like the two outside. More steam hung close to the floor.

"Who wishes to see Xue?" asked the guard.

"Captain Silver and comp'ny."

"What is the nature of your business?"

"I 'ave another cap'in that may wish to sign on with the... scientific research Xue is conductin'."

Jack didn't like this. He didn't like this at all. He was accustomed to going places on his own terms. He almost always knew more about any situation he was in than anyone else in the room. Often even the people who had put him there. Now he eyed Silver and this guard and tried to piece out what wasn't being said but he couldn't read the body language. He looked at Fidda and noticed that she was unnaturally relaxed. Her right hand had slipped around to her back and was resting lightly on something under her shirt tail. As casually as he could Jack looked back to Annamaria and winked gravely at her. She gave the slightest of nods and softly elbowed Closton who nodded without taking his eyes from the guard. Jack turned to look at Amelia but could read nothing in her expression. When he looked to her hands though she had something small, round and dark resting loosely in her fingers so that the guard could not see it.

"You may enter. Leave your weapons here," stated the guard.

Fidda and Silver both began to remove their weapons but Amelia stepped forward.

"Not bloody damn likely, mate." Her growl would have stopped a charging bore and would certainly have given a bull elephant a second thought or two. Silver and Fidda both turned worried eyes on her. The Mhinm flashed a wicked glare on Amelia but could not meet her eyes for more than a moment. Jack was proud of her and he smiled.

"Cap'in Kosta," Silver said using Amelia's alias. "We 'ave to."

"You will not meet Xue while so armed," the guard grated out.

"Fine," Amelia said and turned as if to go. There was a shout from beyond the screen and the guard turned surprised eyes over his shoulder. The shout came again more insistent.

"Xue will see you." Bowing the guard opened the gate and waved the pirates in.

Once passed the screen the room opened into a wide space occupied by an extravagantly dressed Mhinm, several less extravagantly dressed Mhinm and two dozen guards. The one that was clearly in charge stood next to a fireplace with a kerchief in one hand and a goblet in the other. Jack raised an eyebrow at the strangeness of the Mhinm's powdered wig.

"Captain Silver," Xue said. "What a pleasant surprise. And Miss Fidda. Who are these others?"

"Mr. Xue, I present Captain. Kosta." With a slight bow Silver extended his arm graciously toward Amelia. She nodded her head politely to the Mhinm representative.

"Captain Kosta, what is it that brings you here?" Xue inquired.

"I understand from Captain Silver that you are hiring captains with good ships and crews," Amelia said without inflection.

"Indeed?" The Mhinm seemed to smile. "And have you a good ship and crew?"

"The _Smollette_. Eighteen gun brig. Recently refitted and crewed by experienced spacers all." Amelia's tone was now crisp and authoritative. Her baring spoke worlds about her competence.

"I see." The Mhinm paced a few steps from the fireplace. "You say the _Smollette_?"

"Yes."

"It is interesting to me." Xue scratched his chin with dainty fingers. "A galleon of mine carrying a load of machine parts and its two escorts were waylaid on their way here by a ship that matches the description you have just given me."

"Indeed." Jack saw Amelia's subtle change in posture. Her shoulders relaxed ever so slightly and her right foot slid a few inches forward.

"Now wouldn't it be a coincidence for two such ships to be in this area?" Xue was toying with them.

"Now, Mr. Xue, there are plenty o' brigs in these parts," Silver said in a placatory manner.

"Are there?" Xue sipped from his goblet. "I can't remember ever seeing one. Have you, Cpt. Kosta?"

"It was the _Smollette_."

"You raid one of my vessels and then come to me for employment?" Xue's voice was sharp.

"With the performance I observed of your escorts you could use a ship like mine." Jack realized then that Amelia was clearly not cut out to be either a diplomat nor a fencer. She didn't play or banter. Amelia just went for the heart or the throat. Whichever was closer.

"Inexperienced captains no doubt." Xue dabbed the corner of his mouth with the kerchief.

"They were simply out classed." Amelia dismissed the sloops and their clumsy attempt to attack the _Smollette_.

"I hope you got a good price for my machine parts." The Mhinm smiled benignly.

"Shall we discuss business or do you intend to continue speaking all night?" Amelia demanded.

"Cap'in Kosta," Silver began harshly.

"No, Captain Silver." Xue waved a hand. "She is of course quite right. Can you vouch for her?"

"I can, sir," Silver replied. "I sailed under her command a few years back and she's as good as they come."

"Such a strong endorsement from you." Xue looked speculatively on the cyborg. "What have you to say for yourself, Captain Kosta?"

"You already know I can fight." Amelia's voice was hard. It was that tone she used when giving orders. "If you want to know my record I suggest you look into lost and missing ships near the Cirrus Nebula. That's where I've been operating. The _Smollette_ is a new ship though. Recently acquired."

The Mhinm's eyes roved over the pirates one by one assessing them. Finally they settled on Amelia. Jack felt sure the little rodent was about to order his guards to jump them. Instead the Mhinm spoke mildly.

"I don't know if I like you, Captain Kosta. I do like one thing though." He paused to sip from his goblet. "You're tough. What I see of your crew looks tough. What I know of your ship sounds as though it is tough. I'll send a runner tomorrow afternoon with your contract and orders. Good night."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Dreams and Ambitions**

The runner had come with the orders and _Smollette_ had set sail. She was formed up with seven other vessels of various design. There were three that looked enough like the ships that had escorted the galleon they'd plundered for Jack to be pretty sure they were sloops. Two others were as large as the _Smollette_ but not built for war though they carried guns. Maybe they were trading brigs. The remaining two were large and clumsy vessels clearly of different origin than the rest. They carried at least thirty cannon each. Jack didn't like the look of them. His dislike was enhanced by the rat faced crews that scrambled about setting sails and lines. One of these led and the other brought up the rear. The Mhinm wanted to be sure their hirelings didn't stray. It was unlikely that they could catch the _Smollette_ if Amelia decided to run for it but those guns so evident looked even more massive than the brutes on _Smollette's_ deck. It would take some doing to get out of their range before they were blasted into flinders.

Silver's vessel the Morsa was next back from _Smollette_. It was one of the armed trading brigs. Jack looked at her and he thought he could see Fidda at the helm. Jack's thoughts strayed back to last night as he watched the other ships dress their line. He liked Fidda. What had she said?

"Maybe if you do well the Mhinm will give you a ship." She seemed to think Jack would do well. It was as though she wanted him to do well. "I heard lots of mates were making captain with the Imperium. A couple captains even retired with the money they made and left their ships to the crews. That's what I heard anyway."

Captains retiring? Enough money to set up on shore somewhere? Why would anyone want that? Making port was good. Saucy wenches and rum. Rum was good. A lot better than that green swill he'd had last night. His breath still stank of it. The ocean was nice but out here the etherium stretched forever. What freedom he could have set up with a new ship.

"You'd look good in command of a ship like the _Smollette_." Fidda had said with a twinkle in her eye and a smile on those all too red lips.

The flotilla was under full sail now and making way nicely. Jack pulled out his little spyglass and panned it over the _Morsa_. He found Fidda at the helm as he'd thought. The solar wind was ruffling her short hair. Jack had to smile. Usually he liked his women a little more willowy but there was nothing wrong with Fidda. He had joked with her that if he got his own ship she might like to be his first mate. Her smile at those words still lingered in his memory. Maybe she would like to be his first mate. Maybe.

"Captain Jack Sparrow: Terror of the Etherium," Jack murmured to himself. With Fidda as first mate and Anamaria as second they could run rings around any fleet officer.

"Jack Sparrow: Pirate Lord of Muliphein."

He would need a ship of course. He could get one and maybe get it fixed up like Mr. Weyt had done with the _Smollette_. Faster and more powerful maybe. He'd need a good crew. There were a few likely lads aboard that might like pirating once they got a taste for it. Closton seemed to be very pleased with that trinket he'd picked up. He'd even gone so far as to let it stand against a portion of his prize money. Prize money. Jack sneered at the way Amelia had set that whole thing up. Was that any way for a pirate to act? Amelia wasn't a pirate though. She didn't have the temperament for it. Letting those fools live when they'd just been firing on them. Now if she had been going to waylay them that would have been different. Amelia had bought this ship for just this one mission. Maybe she would sell it to him. He could let the ship stand against his portion of the prize money. Amelia though would be likely to guess what he was up to. Of course he could always commandeer it. Now there was a thought. Him and Anamaria could slip on board when no one was about and let slip the lines. They knew enough now to sail it. And if Fidda really were interested she could help gather a crew.

"Captain Jack Sparrow: Dread Pirate Lord of Muliphein." Jack liked the sound of that. Maybe pirate king? Fidda would look nice as his queen. That was a thought to tempt a beggar. Jack's thoughts strayed back again to what Fidda had said in the bar.

"Aye. There's plenty of money to be had but there's no sure way to get it. You trust your captain?"

Did he trust Amelia? He knew she wouldn't double cross him. He knew she would see this venture through to the end come hell or high water. But she was taking her ship and crew right into the lion's den. If the Mhinm found out who she really was they'd kill everyone on board and take the _Smollette_. Then there really would be a new captain. A new captain?

Jack brought his glass to his eye again and looked back at Fidda. A new captain? Maybe. His mind was troubled. What would happen when they made port? What was the next thing Amelia was going to do? These weren't his plans. He was out in the wind without a blanket. Something was going on. More than what Amelia was likely to guess. The question Jack asked himself then was frightening. Was it better to be in the devil's way or at his side? He turned his glass to scan the Mhinm vessel in the lead and wondered what they were planning and how much the Mhinm knew or guessed. In his way or at his side? And who would stand there with Jack?


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Troubles and Tribulations**

"What's wrong, girl?" Amelia had notice Annamaria pensively looking forward and then aft. The young woman was clearly nervous.

"This is wrong." Annamaria said with some little heat. "This feels wrong."

"What? Being hemmed in and surrounded by potential enemies." Amelia chuckled grimly. "Going into the sorlaque's den knowing that it might decide to eat you?"

"How can you be so cool?" Annamaria turned her back to the rail crossing her arms and ankles. She hunched her shoulders a little and stared forward at the little sloop ahead of Smollette.

"Fretting wont do me or the crew any good." Amelia said simply. "If I strolled around the deck biting my nails casting worried looks at everything the crew would soon be in a panic. I don't like this situation much but it is necessary to achieve my goals."

"So what do you plan to do next?" Annamaria's shoulders relaxed just a bit.

"Since our orders are to convoy to the Mhinm base where we will receive specific orders, I plan to get as good a look at that base as I can. It's likely they are keeping Delbert there."

"Do you think he's still alive?" The young pirate asked gently.

Amelia didn't respond right away and when she finally did speak her voice was lower and a little husky. "If he were not I think I would feel it. Our last intelligence indicates he and several other civilians are alive and being held at a base. I would say that the Mhinm have very few bases in the expanse. Of those that are here I think the one we are bound for is likely to be the largest."

"Where are they taking us?" Annamaria was loosening up again.

"It's not on my charts but it is in line with something I found on that freighter captain's charts. Something big but not as large as a planet." Amelia raised her eyebrow and half smiled at Annamaria. "I'm nearly certain it's the comet."

Annamaria drew herself up and tried to emulate the captain. The day passed as many on ship did. There were the usual changes of watch. Maintenance to the rigging and equipment. Even swabbing the decks. Although the young woman did her best to shake off the sense of foreboding she couldn't. Something wasn't right and it was more than just being surrounded and cut off from escape.

She had watched Jack hoping he would come and reassure her but he'd spent his day quietly pondering something and moving about talking to the crew in that odd jovial manner he sometimes assumed. She'd caught him staring aft toward Silver's ship and even using his spyglass now and then. Something was eating at him. Surely if he had some plan or other he would tell her. Or would he?

Annamaria worked her way in behind Jack late in the day and waited for him to use his glass again. When he did she sighted over his shoulder and thought he was focusing on that girl of Silver's. What was her name? Fidda? She wasn't really Jack's type but then again who was? Annamaria had felt certain there was something between Jack and Amelia. Amelia was a cat but she was still tall and slender and beautiful in a feline way. However, Amelia was married and the loyal type. Perhaps Jack was setting himself up for something. If Annamaria were honest with herself she had to admit to a little jealousy. What was she after all? Chopped liver? But maybe there was something else going on. She knew Jack pretty well. Take what you can. Give nothing back. That's what Jack had taught her. Annamaria looked over to where Amelia was speaking to Mr. Strode. Who would come out on top of this one? She had known Jack a long time. If he stood against the captain now could she stand with him? All these thoughts unsettled her even more and she retreated from Jack and the confusion that lay about him. Could she stand against Amelia. And what about the others? Would they throw in with Jack? Unlikely. Amelia had picked them for their loyalty. But if he got the Mhinm to back him then he could take the Smollette, Amelia or no.

It was late in the evening when they finally spotted the comet. Annamaria was still troubled by the thoughts and feelings she'd been pondering all day but the sight of the comet drove these down. Here was something she could not express in words. It was a blazing sword of light on the ever black field of the Etherium. It took her breath away.

"I never been this close to one of these." Closton said from behind her. "Only ever seen them in the distance."

"I've never seen one at all." Annamaria confessed. She was glad to have someone to talk too finally.

"To bad you haven't got a camera." Closton observed. Annamaria didn't know what a camera was but she nodded her head.

"Do you think we'll make it back out?" she asked.

"The captain does. That's good enough for me." Closton fingered the pendant on its silver chain. "She's gotten us out of tighter scrapes than what we'll be facing in there."

"What if we don't make it?"

"Then we'll make them regret the day they let us in." Closton's calm was unshakable. "This here ship was made for war back when the fleet was fighting the Procyon Armada. She's tough. And Mr. Weyt is the best wright I ever met. The things he's done to the Smollette make her even tougher. We can take more and give more than any other ship our size. Our cannon can fire farther and faster than any guns their size. The hull can take more than it was originally built for and the drive was never meant for a ship this small. No one can catch us in a straight away run. Smollette will see us through any fight the Mhinm want to start. Of that I'm sure." The old boson clasped the girl's shoulder reassuringly and gave her a confident wink. He moved off across the deck to take his watch at the helm.

"Going into the sorlaque's den." Annamaria murmured to herself. "Well if the sorlaque wants to eat us it had better be ready for indigestion."

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: The Sorlaque's Den**

"Something wrong, captain?" Closton asked from his place at the helm.

"Why do people keep asking that?" Amelia replied absently. She was staring at the rows of ships that had come into view when they had pierced the comet's corona and rounded the curve of the gigantic ball of ice. Stretching out behind the moon sized comet was a series of structures and a dock yard several miles long. It was to this that the little convoy was being taken. In amongst the various warships and pirate vessels was a battle scarred ship clearly never meant for war. Yet here it was. The RLS Livesey. The very ship on to which she had conducted Delbert three months ago. She pushed aside the sudden rush of emotion and focused on the ship. There was some damage to the guns and a shot had been driven through the guidance veins but a repair had been patched in. It looked as though it could sail if there was a need. So little damage was encouraging but Amelia struggled to keep things in perspective. After all, men died of accidents as well as gun fire. A stray laser ball across the deck could kill many men and leave no scar on the ship. She pushed that away too. No good building fear. She now had a clear lead to follow and it would be up to Mr. Brraadtt to get the information she needed.

"Annamaria," Amelia turned to find the girl. Down on the main deck Annamaria was standing by the rail but had looked up when her name had been called. "Annamaria, please fetch Mr. Brraadtt to my cabin immediately."

A few moments later Brraadtt stood before Amelia's desk. He had been sleeping for his watch had been on duty the night before.

"Mr. Brraadtt, I need you to reprise your role as spy when we get in to port." Amelia told the short alien. "The vessel my husband was on is moored there and I want you to learn what you can of the vessel's current condition and if possible the status of the crew and the civilians that had been on her."

"Aye, ma'am." Brraadtt saluted. He had an odd look on his face though. Of course his face was prone to odd looks but Amelia knew him well enough to know the difference.

"Any questions?" She asked.

"Yes, captain." Brraadtt shifted uneasily. "What mean reprise?"

Amelia pressed her lips together and breathed out a little so that she wouldn't laugh at the poor thing. "You must take up again your role as a spy. That's what it means in this case. Will you do that?"

"For you, captain, Brraadtt do."

Later that night Amelia was returning from the captains meeting she had be ordered to attend. The meeting had been a common place sort of thing. The new captains had been introduced to the assembly and standing orders had been given with a sheaf of papers for the captains to go over. The meeting had ended with a general description of what the duties of the fleet would be in the coming action. It had been vague but the gist of it was the fleet would be deployed to attack a forward outpost of the Interstellar Navy and render it hors de combat. Which outpost was not indicated nor was there a timetable established. Amelia had some forebodings about that mission. She would not allow it to occur. Even if such an action on her part cost her Delbert. As she approached the gang plank to the Smollette Mr. Brraadtt stepped from the shadows.

"I learn what you ask, captain." Brraadtt said simply.

"Very good, Mr. Brraadtt." Amelia did not break stride and the short Clevari followed her up the gang plank. As per her standing orders there were no honors as she crossed onto the deck. Brraadtt accompanied her to her cabin and stood at attention until she had deposited the papers in her desk and poured two glasses of a good claret. Amelia hand him one and propped herself on the edge of the desk.

"Thank you, Captain." Brraadtt said and sipped from the glass. "Brraadtt got on board Livesey. Ship good to sail. No damage to any important things. Crew was taken to brig someplace here in base. I hear livesey captain and officers gone. Mhinm take them back to Imperium. Not here now. Others, civilians, Mhinm keep here. Make them work. Make them help with comet. Brraadtt no understand."

"You're sure that you heard all of this correctly?" Amelia asked.

"Brraadtt sure. Brraadtt not listen to only one person. Brraadtt hear from some Mhinm on Livesey." The confidence in the Clevari's voice assured Amelia that he had done his job.

"You didn't find out where the prisoners are held."

"Brraadtt no learn." He said uncomfortably. "Brraadtt go again and listen more?"

"Not tonight." Amelia considered her options while she sipped her own claret. "I may want you to do that tomorrow. Tonight you rest. Tell the officer of the watch that he will have to do without you for this evening. Come see me at three bells in the morning. Before you go to your bunk send Mr. Sparrow to see me."

"Mr. Sparrow?" Brraadtt's features screwed up into a puzzled frown. "Mr. Sparrow go with Miss Fidda to pub at end of dock. No come back yet."

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Pirates**

Jack swaggered down the pier an arm around Fidda's shoulders and a happy smile on his boyish face. They were laughing and staggering together even singing an off color song. At the foot of the Morsa's gangplank they stopped and chatted a moment then Jack leaned in and kissed the young woman. She held the kiss a moment then shoved him away and trotted up the gangplank giggling.

"Mr. Sparrow." Amelia's voice though low cut through the air and Jack's drunken haze like a razor through cheese cloth.

Spinning on his heal Jack found Amelia standing inconspicuously in the shadow of a derrick. "Captain Kosta?"

"You did not inform me that you would be leaving the ship." Amelia's eyes glowed with suppressed rage. Her voice grated out of her like cannon being dragged over a deck.

"You're upset. I can see tha'." Jack tried to smile winningly but the effort withered under Amelia's glare. "You weren't aroun' when I 'ad an idea."

"Idea?" Amelia scoffed. "To go drinking with that... that pirate?"

"I'm a pirate too, luv."

"Mr. Sparrow, I warn you." Amelia took a half step forward her eyes flashing in the light of the over head lanterns.

"Now 'ear me out, cap'in." Jack raised his hands submissively and backed away a step. Amelia stopped but was no less menacing. "I 'ad an idea. Wha' if Silver weren't on the up an' up? Wha' if 'e were goin' to sell us out? How could I learn wha' was goin' on? Can't ask 'im can I? So's I thought a bit. Fidda, she's a nice lass an' took a shine to ol' Jack. I says to m'self. I'll get Fidda all friendly like and come at it side ways."

It sounded like the truth. Jack was cunning that way and very underhanded. If that girl had known anything he would have learned it in a matter of an hour or less.

"So tell me what you learned." Amelia's wrath was cooling.

"Silver is 'olding to 'is bargain." Jack said with a slight grin. "'E's in up to 'is neck 'cause 'e didn't tell the Mhinm abou' you and the ship before we left Mahsa. If 'e tells 'em now 'e's in almos' as much trouble as us."

Though Jack's story made sense and the news he'd gotten was useful Amelia was still angry with him. She drew herself up and gazed at him levelly. "In the future, Mr. Sparrow, you will see to it that I am informed before you go off on your own like this. I know you are accustomed to making such decisions on your own but remember that I am in command. You have accepted a responsibility to this ship and the crew. Now you are stinking drunk and your watch will start in an hour. I will arrange with Mr. Closton to take your duty this night but if there is a repeat of this incident I will not be so lenient. Understood?"

"Certainly, cap'in." Jack was inclined to give her a mock salute but thought better of it. Instead he asked, "Would you like to know where your 'usband is or should I wait 'til you're in a better temper?"

Amelia's expression changed instantly. She took a few paces forward her eyes wide with hope but just as quickly she caught herself up. Once more she was the captain, back ramrod straight, shoulders squared and expression haughty and cool.

"Where is he and how did you learn of his whereabouts?"

"There's a stone building abou' a mile from the yards. Straight up tha' lane." Jack pointed to the main causeway leading from the docks up through the military base and on into the heart of the port. "It's guarded but ain't too many of 'em. Don' 'ave much more 'an that 'cause I couldn't out with many questions. But 'e's there a'right. 'Im an' eight or nine others along with the crew o' their ship."

Amelia turned to look up the lane for a moment. Her hands slipped behind her back in that posture she took on when calculating. Her eyes narrowed and she tapped her toe once. She turned a hard look on Jack. Damn him for this night but bless him for it too.

"How drunk are you really, Jack?"

"Three more bottles o' tha' stuff be like one o' rum." His gold teeth glinted in the lantern light. "You really thought I'd go off on a bender when I'm needed, cap'in?"

"Pirate." Amelia answered simply and erased the smile from Jack's face.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Delbert**

Kamol leaned back against the wall. He was tired. He'd had to take double duty today because two thirds of the guards were being reassigned to the marines for the upcoming fleet action. This left the guard house very short. The duty wasn't too tough though. Forty-three prisoners in four cells with only ten of them allowed out when the engineers came for them. At least he didn't have to take their meals to them. That was a pain. He slipped his hand into his pocket and fished out the cigar he'd tucked away. Kamol really wasn't supposed to be smoking on duty but it was late and he was tired and if they sent him to his quarters then at least he could lay down and sleep for a while. Damned officers didn't have to pull doubles. He found his matches and struck a light against the wall but the wind blew it out. Kamol cursed under his breath and got another one. He turned sideways to shield the match from the light breeze and cupped his hands around the flame puffing until the cigar came to life. Ah, the simple pleasures were the best. He blew smoke over the match and was just about to take the cigar into his teeth when a big hand yanked him from his feet by the back of the neck. Stunned Kamol found himself on the ground groping for his musket. Suddenly a shadow loomed over him. The next instant everything went black.

"Is he out, Mr. Strode?"

"Aye, ma'am." Strode rubbed the knuckles of his right fist with a savage, satisfied grimace. In his younger days he'd been a bare knuckles boxing champion. That was before the war with Procyon. A lifetime ago.

"Excellent." Amelia came around the corner with a half dozen of the crew plus Jack. "Has he the key for this door?"

Strode rifled the Mhinm's pockets and came up with the key and the dropped cigar. He smiled as he unlocked the door and tried the knob. The knob turned easily and getting a nod from the captain Strode cautiously opened the door a crack. Inside was a long hall lit dimly by lanterns. Just inside the door was another guard sitting on the floor asleep. Strode held his finger to his lips indicating silence. Then he eased the door all the way open, caught the guard by the throat and yanked him clear of the floor. One solid punch laid the astonished Mhinm along side his counterpart.

"Get them inside and tie and gag them." Amelia ordered.

Her crewmen obeyed and they closed the door behind them. Weapons drawn they advanced to the end of the hall to find yet another sleeping guard. Strode dealt with this one with a gleefully brutal punch. Again the guard was tied and gagged and his pockets yielded another key. This opened the door at the far side of the small room. Beyond that the space opened out into a prison block with iron barred cages. With no other guards in sight Amelia lead the party in leaving a man at the door as lookout. The prisoners lay sleeping all about their cells.

"Delbert?" Amelia called softly. "Dlebert, are you in here?"

"I don't have to go to work today, Amelia. It's Saturday." Groaned an all to familiar voice.

With childish abandon Amelia sprang across the floor to the cell where her beloved husband lay near the bars. She was nearly in tears as she reached through the iron grating to touch his shoulder and rouse him. His clothes were dirty and he hadn't had a shave in days but at that moment he was the most handsome and lovable creature ever born. Her heart soared to watch him as he turned to face her and put on his wire rimmed spectacles in that fussy old manner of his.

"Amelia?" Disbelief mingled with so many other emotions shot through him that for a moment Delbert couldn't speak.

"Oh, Delbert!" She hugged him through the bars not caring that her crew were watching. Not caring if the whole galaxy were watching. It was just too much of a relief to have him close again. "I thought I lost you."

"Amelia." Delbert's voice caught in his throat. He held his wife. He breathed in her scent. Stroked her hair. She really was here. Then he pushed her back gently. "Where are the children?"

Amelia had to smile. It was so like him to worry about the little ones. "They're safe. Sarah Hawkins is taking care of them.

"Couldn't ask for better than that could we?" Delbert sounded relieved. "I've missed you so much."

They kissed.

"This is Delbert?" Jack's voice was quietly incredulous.

"This is Delbert." Amelia said looking up into Jack's puzzled face.

"But he's a dog."

"A what?" Delbert asked.

"He's my husband." Amelia explained with pride.

"But he's a dog."

"I'm what?"

"Never mind, darling." Amelia said soothingly. "We have to get you out of here."

"But..."

"Mr. Sparrow!" Amelia snapped.

Jack jolted back to reality and blinked. "Don't tell me. He doesn't know what a dog is."

"Neither do I and right now I don't care." Amelia stood and pulled her jacket down and straightened her hat. Once more she was the professional and in command. "Get the cages open and lets get these people out of here."

"Now why would you want to do that, Captain Kosta? Or should I say Captain Amelia?" The voice was cold and calculating and completely unfriendly. All eyes snapped to the door of the cell block where stood Xue and a crowd of guards. The lookout had the muzzle of a pistol shoved into his mouth.

In a silky, saccharine sweet voice Xue said. "You did suggest I check up on you."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: The Betrayed and the Betrayer**

"Xue." Amelia whispered. She fought hard to keep her composure but frustration and fury roiled just beneath the surface.

"A touching scene, that." Xue was smiling triumphantly. "Who would have guessed the stoic Captain Amelia could gush like a little girl?"

"If you're going to kill us get on with it." Amelia's anger was cool. She knew she'd somehow been duped.

"No doubt you're wondering how I arrived just in time to witness your reunion." Xue gloated. He took a step into the room. Two figures followed him in. Silver and Fidda.

"You treacherous focha!" Amelia spat. Her hand shot to her sword but Xue's laugh stopped her.

"You think it was Captain Silver?" Again the Mhinm laughed. "Oh no, captain. No. You must look closer to home for your betrayer. Silver was just the errand boy."

The confusion was brief. Amelia looked at Jack. Inside her spirit was nearly crushed. She had trusted this man! Man? He was no man! Amelia's fury rose and her sword flashed out its point flicking between the braids under Jack's chin.

"Why?" She hissed.

"Pirate." Jack said simply ignoring the steel at his throat. Gone was the rascal and the rogue. All she could see was filth.

"Why indeed, captain?" Xue casually walked a few paces closer. Amelia's crew shot quick glances back and forth between the Mhinm guards and their captain. If she struck down Sparrow they'd all die. "Shall I tell you or would you rather hear it from his own lips? No. I'll tell you. He wants a ship. And I'm going to give him yours."

"The Smollette?" Her sword arm sagged down to her side. The blow was made worse by the trivial nature of the exchange.

"A pirate isn't much of a pirate without a ship, luv." Sparrow smiled ruefully at her. "I just had to wait for the opportune moment."

"And that moment has come." Xue's voice was harder now. "Drop your weapons, captain. I'm not going to kill you unless you force me."

"Do it, luv. It's not worth all of you dying." Sparrow's voice was kind. It was as though he didn't want to hurt her any more than he had. "Think of Delbert."

Amelia looked over her shoulder. There was Delbert with his lower lip between his teeth. He knew it was killing her. He knew she would rather die than be taken. But he didn't want to watch her die. She couldn't do that to him. Not now. She let the sword slip from her fingers. Her men dropped their weapons and the Mhinm surrounded them and hustled them off into a cell. As Amelia stood there looking out between the bars she saw nothing. She'd been defeated. She had to live with that. She would go on for Delbert's sake.

"You'd never have made it, Amelia." Jack's voice broke in on her misery. "There were too many ships. Too many guns. Smollette couldn't have dealt with all that. Better this way."

"Yes. Yes much better this way, Captain Amelia." Xue's voice mocked her. "Captain Sparrow is right. We would have blown you out of the Etherium and gone on our merry way. On the bright side. You get to spend some time catching up with your husband now. Ta."

The Mhinm and the three pirates filed out the door and it closed with a resounding thump. Amelia could say nothing. She'd been played like a fiddle from hell. The taste of defeat was sour and rancid. She hated Jack Sparrow and if ever she caught up to him she would take great pleasure in extracting his teeth through his arse. She promised herself revenge.

A short time later the rest of Smollette's crew was brought in, even Annamaria. The girl and several others were pushed into the cell with Amelia and the rescue party. Annamaria wouldn't look at the captain. She moved to the farthest corner and hunkered down with her back to the bars. Amelia thought she might cry but the look on the young woman's face was fierce. It had been that look she'd worn when Amelia had first seen her through the door so many weeks ago. Back when Jack was a loyal friend. Now this child had been dragged from her home across the galaxy only to be caged like an animal along with the rest of Amelia's most loyal men. It was all her fault. She should have known better. For the sake of her men Amelia hauled in her emotions. She couldn't do them any good if she broke down. Now was the time to figure out a new plan of action. But what could she do?

"Amelia?" Dopler's voice came across the isle softly. "Look at me."

Amelia's eyes came up. Delbert was looking at her the way he had in that cave on Treasure Planet. Calm and reassuring. He had dressed her wounds then. what could he do now?

"We are going to get out of this." Delbert said. It was so simple. The pitch of his voice would brook no compromise. "I know we are. You have to too."

Amelia swallowed. She nodded her head just once. Then she drew herself up and looked around at her crew. They were all there.

"Very well, gentlemen." She pitched her voice so that it would carry to all the cells. "We have to get out of these cages. Let's find a way. Check your pockets for anything that might be useful. Look at the bars. See what you can figure out. You're the best damned crew that ever sailed the Etherium and I'm not going to let you quit just because someone got the drop on us! Mr. Closton, did we quit when our drive was shot away and that seventy four had us dead to rights?"

"No, captain." Closton's voice was strong. Level. He was with her.

"Mr. Brraadtt, did we quit when you were thrown overboard by that stray laser ball?"

"Brraadtt no quit!"

And so it went until the whole crew remembered who they were and all of them, even Annamaria, were working on a way out. Several bent the buckles of their belts or shoes into keys and were working on the locks while others were prying at the bars. They worked quietly and in teams. Even the prisoners from the Livesey got into the spirit and tried their own methods. They'd been at this for just over an hour when Amelia heard a thump from somewhere on the far side of the cell block. Her gut went cold when she saw Jack Sparrow come around the end of the cages smiling. There were growls and curses as he passed each cell. Finally he stopped in front of Amelia's cage.

"Jack?" Amelia's brows rose in disbelief. "Just what the hell are you doing?"

"Shush! Please." Jack cast a quick wary look over his shoulder. "The guards."

"What are you up to?" Amelia demanded furiously. "What game is this?"

"I'm getting you out of here." Jack produced a single large key and fitted it to the lock.

"Why should we trust you?" Closton demanded. "You betrayed us."

"Did I?" Jack turned the key and opened the door cringing as it squeaked. "I think I saved your lives."

"We would have been fine if you hadn't tol' the Mhinm all about our plans!" Annamaria accused in a scathing tone.

"Can't you people be quiet?" Suddenly there were a pair of very strong hands around Jack's throat and he was driven to his knees. His vision swam but he could tell that it was Mr. Strode with his scarred face grimacing down at him. Amelia stood scowling over Strode's shoulder. The other captives moved quickly out of the cell to fill the narrow isle between the cages.

"You led us into one trap and now we are supposed to go like lambs to the slaughter?" Amelia's rage was palpable. It filled the small space like a heavy fume.

Jack struggled to speak. He had to explain but his breath wouldn't come.

"Perhaps we should..uh..hhmm... hear him out, Amelia." Delbert said. "Then if you still don't trust him... Well, there is plenty of time to kill him."

Amelia looked briefly to her husband then nodded. "Let him breath, Mr. Strode."

Gasping in cool air Jack relished the feel of his lungs filling again. He looked up through watery eyes at the captain and her crew. Finally he spoke.

"If you had tried to escape with the fleet here they would have cut us to pieces." Jack's voice was raspy and harsh with strain. "So I did the only thing I could think of. Now they're all gone. They left the Smollette because there's no crew to man her. There aren't any ships in the yard and only two sloops out there patrolling. All of the others have gone out to attack that base of yours. They should be there in a few hours. Now's our chance to get away!"

"You did all of this so that we could get away?" Amelia demanded.

"Why else would I do it?" Jack asked in return.

"So you set this all up with Fidda?"

"Aye. Last night over drinks. She told her dad all about it."

"Silver is in on this too?" Amelia didn't know how to feel anymore. Part of her wanted to kiss Jack. Part of her wanted to kill him.

"He said something about not being able to go home unless you helped. So he threw in with me." Jack's gold teeth shone in a pleased grin. The two parts of Amelia spontaneously compromised. She hit Jack so hard that a certain Captain Teague in Ship Wreck Cove back on Earth flinched with a sudden sharp pain.

* * *


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Escape**

The floor was nice and cool. The floor was the best friend Jack had ever had. It was the only one that understood Jack. He wanted to hug it but he couldn't get his arms around it. A small hand took Jack by the shoulder and turned him onto his back. He blinked his eyes. Memories came back to him. Recent memories. His nose was stuffed up with blood and his mouth was filled with it. That's right. Someone had hit him with a cannon ball. Least ways that's how it felt. Finally his eyes came into focus and he could see Annamaria stooping over him. She was saying something but the ringing in his ears drowned out her words.

"What?" Jack gurgled at her. He shook his head but that was a bad idea. His vision swam again. There! He had almost heard what the girl had said.

"What?" He asked again.

"I said. Are you all right?" There! He had heard that.

"I don't know." His hand went to his jaw. No. Not broken. He looked earnestly up at Annamaria. "I don't think I deserved that."

Annamaria smiled, drew back her arm and slapped him as hard as she possibly could. His vision swam again and he found his old friend the floor waiting to embrace him once more.

"I don't think I deserved that either." Jack mumbled as he struggled to rise. Strong hands took him by the front of his frock coat and lifted him to his feet where he wobbled woozily for a moment.

"Are you all right?" It was Delbert's voice. Jack looked at him with solemn concern.

"You're not going to hit me too are you?"

"No." Delbert was puzzled by that. "I suppose I should but I'm just too glad to be out of that darn cell." Kindly Delbert straightened Jack's coat and brushed dirt from it. "My wife has a temper some times. I'm glad to say that she never shows it in front of the children."

"You two have children?" Jack knew this was not the time to ask family questions but he was having a hard time thinking just then. Vaguely he remembered Amelia mentioning them.

"Four actually. Three girls and a boy." The doctors eyes went misty thinking about them. "I really have missed them you know."

"But you're a dog." Jack accused. "And she's a cat."

"What is a dog?"

"Enough of that, darling." Amelia interrupted the inane conversation. "We have to get to the ship. It'll be a bit crowded now but I can't leave anyone behind."

"Why not take the Livesey too?" Delbert asked.

"Jack, is it still out there?"

"Course it is." Jack was less wobbly now.

"You had said that the Smollette was the only ship left." Amelia accused.

"Sorry. Misspoke. You're not going to hit me again are you?"

"No." Amelia said grudgingly. She smiled softly. "I suppose what you did was no worse than leaving you tied to that damn stake waiting to be eaten all day. How did you get in here anyway, Jack?"

"It's surprising how easy it is to get around this place without needing to touch the ground, Amelia." Jack smiled back at her. "I just thought to myself. What would Amelia do? And so I came over a couple roof tops and through a window back there."

"Amelia, there's something I have to tell you." Delbert said urgently.

"I know, darling. I love you too but there's no time right now."

"No it's not that. I mean, yes I do love you. Of course I do. And I have wanted to tell you that for some time now." Amelia's hand shot out and gently pressed his lips together. Delbert's eyes met hers and his thoughts cleared. She removed her hand. "The comet. It's more than just a base for the Mhinm."

"I don't understand, Delbert."

"The Mhinm put this thing together from asteroids and debris fields. They set it on a trajectory to strike at the heart of Interstellar Command. There's nothing anyone can do about it. If it continues on this course it will run straight through all our defenses and strike the planet with enough force to destroy it. The resulting explosion will send smaller meteors careening all over the galaxy. Some of them will hit other planets with devastating force. That's why they kept taking us to work on the surface. We had to keep adjusting the flight path until it was just right."

"So this base, this comet, is like a giant billiard ball." Amelia's face clouded with uncertainty. She couldn't just let this thing go on its merry way. "Can we alter its course?"

"Certainly. But we have to get to the surface of the comet. There are still several charges stored out there. If we detonate them we can cause the comet to fly off harmlessly somewhere."

"I thought you just said there was nothing anyone could do about it." Put in Jack. "I don't understand. What's this comet going to do anyway?"

"The Mhinm have set it on a course to ram our Fleet head quarters." Amelia said absently.

"You mean it's like a fire ship about to ram a flagship?" Jack's muzzy head was starting to clear. "And there's nothing we can do."

"Well no. Or actually yes. I mean..." Delbert turned his intelligent eyes on the pirate. "We were using powerful explosives to adjust the course of the comet until it was lined up where the Mhinm wanted it to go. You can't just steer a thing like this with a tiller. It's got too much mass. It's too large. Now we're going to use some more explosives to change the course so that it will miss the planet."

"How does an explosion change the course?" Jack couldn't quite grasp what was going on. It didn't make sense.

"Put one of your small cannon in one of your launches on Earth, Jack, and point it over one side." Amelia put in. She saw that Jack was beyond his experience. "Under full sail you set it off. What would happen?"

"Slue you round hard." Jack blinked with the dawning light. "You'd have to haul back on the tiller sharp to get back on course."

"That's what we're going to do with the explosives. But we wont be pulling back on the tiller." Amelia growled. "We'll have to take the launch. Smollette would be noticed by the patrols but she can cover the launch while that team is doing its work. I had planned to send the launch to warn the Fleet base the Mhinm are heading for now but this is more important."

"Send the Livesey." Delbert interjected. "She was built to chase comets. She can be to the base well ahead of the Mhinm."

"Brilliant!" Amelia smiled at her husband. She was so glad that he wasn't some dunder headed book worm. Well really he was most of the time but he often rose above that. "Mr. Strode."

"Aye, ma'am." Strode came from the mixed crowd of spacers and scientists.

"You will take command of the Livesey. Take Mr. Weyt in case there are any problems with the repairs done to her. You must get to the Fleet base at Situla before the Mhinm fleet arrives. They must be warned! The Livesey's crew and the civilians will go with you."

"Aye-aye, captain." With those words Strode's shoulders squared and his already impressive chest swelled with purpose.

"You're forgetting one thing, captain." Annamaria said in the gap of the conversation. All eyes turned to her. "We still have to get out of this prison."

"Annamaria, you're right." amelia said approvingly. The girl had a level head and from what Amelia had seen a moment ago she had a good right cross too.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: On the Surface**

Kamol leaned back against the wall. He was tired. He'd had to take double duty today because two thirds of the guards had been reassigned to the marines for the fleet action. This left the guard house very short. The duty wasn't too tough but after the events earlier he was wishing he'd been one of those reassigned. A hundred forty-four prisoners in twelve cells. None allowed out for any reason. At least he didn't have to take their meals to them. That was a pain. His head was a pain too. Whatever it was that had hit him had been hard. Kamol wondered if it had been a brick. He slipped his hand into his pocket and fished out a new cigar. He really wasn't supposed to be smoking on duty but it was late and he was tired and if they sent him to his quarters then at least he could lay down and sleep for a while. He could put a bag of ice on his head too. Damned officers didn't have to pull doubles. They didn't have to do anything if they were hurt or hung over. He found his matches and struck a light against the wall but the wind blew it out. Suddenly he had a bad feeling. He looked over his shoulder to be sure no one was behind him. Kamol cursed under his breath and got another match but a noise from around the corner caught his attention. Quietly he stepped to the end of the wall and listened. Nothing. He eased his eye around the corner and the next instant everything went black.

"Is he out, Mr. Brraadtt?" Amelia asked.

Brraadtt kicked the Mhinm guard in the head to be sure. "Out, captain."

"Get the key and his weapons." Amelia paused long enough to check around the corner but there had been just the one guard. Brraadtt fished around in the Mhinm's pockets and came up with the key and the unlit cigar. He handed the key to his captain and popped the cigar into his mouth and chewed with gusto. Jack made a disgusted face as he watched the Clevari munch happily.

"Weapons ready." Amelia order in a whisper. Jack had come armed with his sword and a pistol and with the guard's musket they were all as ready as they could be. She turned the key in the lock and the knob on the door at the same time. With a nod to Jack she flung the door wide. The Mhinm guard had not been asleep this time but was startled to see Jack leap in with dreadlocks flying and sword up raised. The Mhinm never had a chance. Jack whipped his blade on the guards tunic and the trio of escapees made their way down the hall to the small room. This time Brraadtt lead the way in, pummeling the Mhinm down with his fists. The guard lay in a widening pool of his own blood when Brraadtt turned back to the captain.

"A little more dangerous than I had thought." Commented Jack.

"Why else would I have brought him instead of Closton?" Amelia replied.

It was the matter of a moment for them to get the door open and soon the prisoners were moving en masse down the lane to the dock yard. They encountered no one and were able to make it to the ships undetected. It seemed that the Mhinm had left only a skeleton crew to man the defenses of the comet while their fleet made for the base at Situla.

"You understand your orders, Mr. Strode?"

"Aye, captain." The big alien responded. "We make for Situla at top speed. Avoid contact with the Mhinm. Report what's happening and raise the alarm."

"Very good, Mr. Strode." Amelia clasped the big second mate's shoulder. "Good luck to you and Mr. Weyt."

The crews separated to board their respective ships. Amelia stood at the head of the gangplank until she was certain all of her men had made it on board.

"Mr. Closton, see to it that the launch is made ready. I'll want you and two good spacers to accompany Dr. Dopler and me on our mission to the surface of the comet. We will be detonating some explosives so they should be steady hands."

With a salute the bosun spun away to his work. All about the ship crewmen were readying to make sail. Amelia climbed to the helm where Brraadtt and Annamaria stood ready to set course. Jack was at the forward rail overseeing the spacers below.

"Mr. Sparrow."

"Captain?" Jack turned to find Amelia's eyes leveled on him. He wasn't sure what lay behind that look and it made him uncomfortable.

"I am going to place the Smollette in your command while I'm away." Her tone was very serious and Jack took it for the warning it was.

"I wont let you down, Amelia."

"It would be more than regrettable." Amelia went to the chart display and called up the course for Situla. "If something goes wrong and I am unable to return to the ship you are to make best speed to the Fleet base. Likely Mr. Strode will precede you. If not I charge you with reporting the events thus far and all we have discovered about the Mhinm. Naturally they will not know you but they will have records of all the crew save Annamaria. I'm certain they will take you seriously. If they have any doubts present my log and my journal to them and they can take it on their own shoulders. After that I release you from any tie you may have to me. Return to Earth and my blessings on your efforts to regain your lost ship. You will find the remaining two bags of gems in my safe. Strode has the combination."

"Thank you, captain." Jack's tone said more than his words. He knew now that he wouldn't let her down. He would see this through.

Minutes later Amelia, Delbert, Closton and two spacers were screaming along just above the surface of the comet. The launch was under full sail and its thrust plume blossomed behind them like a great fan of fire and snow. Above them they watched as the two Mhinm sloops maneuvered to over take the launch. Suddenly there was a great thundering noise as the Livesey blasted away from the dock under full sail. She was graceful and sleek as a racing cheffyl as she broke through the comets corona and shot into the ether quickly disappearing into the night.

"They're lining up on us, captain." One of the spacers said needlessly.

"Steady men." Amelia calmed her crew. Delbert was frantically working out calculations on a sheaf of paper and a chart in his lap. "How's it going, doctor?"

"I think I have it worked out, Amelia." Delbert looked up briefly from his notes with a wan smile. He looked so adorable like that. "We'll need to place three charges. Four would be better but three should do the trick."

A laser ball slammed into the surface of the comet twenty yards from the stern and Amelia ratcheted up the thrust. The launch bellowed as it leapt ahead. The cloud of dust and particles rose up behind them like a rooster's tail as it slashed across the ice. Another laser ball impacted to the larboard side and was just as quickly left behind. Amelia cast a glance upward and caught sight of the sloops just as Smollette hove into their orbit. She had come up at a steep angle behind the Mhinm vessels so that they had not noticed her until it was too late. Amelia didn't see what happened next but from the sounds and the expressions on the faces around her it was impressive. A moment later debris began to land on the ice all around the launch. Then a great explosion rang through the thin atmosphere and all was bathed in orange light as one of the sloops went up in a ball of fire.

"There it is!" Delbert shouted over the roar of the wind. He was half standing and pointing to a small structure about a mile ahead. Amelia adjusted course and slowed the little vessel as they came closer. The structure was a dome of welded metal with a small hatch at one side. Amelia set the launch down and they all went over the side to the dome.

A quick spin of the handle in the middle of the door released its dogs and out it swung. Darkness greeted them inside. Closton produced a small lantern from the launch and in they went. There were five cylinders set neatly in wheeled cradles in the middle of the room. Under Amelia's direction they loaded all five.

"We really only need three. Four to be certain." Delbert reminded her.

"An old tenant in the navy, dear, is that you never leave something behind that might be useful later."

"Captain!" Closton called from the launch. "Company."

In the distance near the horizon several small dots could be seen streaking toward them. Flashes and the sizzle of musket shots announced the unfriendly intentions of the newcomers. With everyone on board Amelia lifted the launch into the air and made for the grid where Delbert had calculated they should set the charges. Closton and the two crewmen fired their muskets over the side fending off the oncoming Mhinm. Above, the Smollette must have noted their plight for soon cannon shot was raining down among the small boats. A few shots clearly had scored because larger flashes blossomed amongst them but the Mhinm were constantly shifting course making them tougher to hit.

In no time at all the launch arrived at the designated spot and under fire from the boats the cylinders were moved into place and the timer was set. As they turned back to the launch one of the spacers shrieked in agony and collapsed. The poor fellow had come all this way to be killed by a shot from a musket at nearly impossible range. Never the less they hoisted his body into the launch and under full sail they shot heavenward making good their escape.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Livesey**

"Damage report, Mr. Sparrow." Amelia had landed the launch on Smollette's main deck as neatly as if it had been born there. Jack had been seeing to the repair crews when Amelia had dropped to the deck.

"Only two hits from light guns, captain." Was Jack's response.

"Casualties?" Apprehension dwelt in that word.

"One killed. Three wounded." Jack's voice was subdued. "One's likely not going to make it. Down with the surgeon now."

"We lost one also. Trivvet took a hit just as we'd finished." Amelia looked quickly around noting faces. "Mr. Sparrow, bring us down and drive off those damned Mhinm. I don't want them undoing our work."

It took only a few cannon shots to either destroy or route the remaining boats. When Amelia felt sure they would not return she ordered Smollette turned about. They set course and made sail for the Fleet base at Situla. With her corvette drive Smollette could overtake the Mhinm fleet and pass them by. She couldn't match the speed of Livesey but she would arrive before Situla could sortie. Twenty minutes into their course a bright light flared from the surface of the comet. It was such a massive explosion that Amelia at first believed they had destroyed the gigantic ice ball. However when the blue flare had disappeared there it was. It looked as though nothing had changed except for a great hole rent in the crust.

"It's all right, Amelia." Delbert said when he saw the look on her face. "Four charges will have altered its course by no less than two degrees. It wont hit anything for several years as long as no one sets it back on its original path."

"Pretty." Breathed Annamaria. She was gazing back at the comet wide eyed.

"Miss Annamaria, you lighten the heart." Amelia smiled at the girl. She was thinking of her own children suddenly and reached a hand out to Delbert who received it in his. They very briefly squeezed then released. Amelia was the captain after all and she could not bend so before the crew.

* * *

Delbert sat napping in the big arm chair in Amelia's cabin. He'd washed and shaved and combed his hair. Now he wore a clean set of clothes that Amelia had brought from home in case he should need them. She sat at her desk making a journal entry to record the details of the previous day. It felt all to homey. That's when it struck her. The nagging feeling that it had been all to easy. She had had the ship inspected and all was in order. Against the odds the critically wounded crewman, Alntness had come through the surgery with a fair chance to recover. The mission to rescue Delbert had gone off successfully though it had been tainted by Jack's alterations. Never the less, it had succeeded. Casualties were light. The comet had been diverted and if things went well for Livesey the Mhinm's fleet would be turned back or even destroyed. So what was the problem? That was when trouble came knocking.

"Enter." Amelia said to the door.

"Beg pardon, captain." Closton said as he poked his head in. "Mr. Sparrow said you need to see this right away."

"What is it?"

"Livesey, ma'am."

As soon as Amelia came on deck her heart sank. The RLS Livesey was adrift. Several miles ahead she floated without power. Something terrible had gone wrong.

"I ordered a change in course to bring us closer to her, captain." Jack told Amelia as she crested the stair to the helm. His face was creased with a frown, eyes staring at the motionless ship.

"Mr. Closton," Amelia called down to the main deck. "Run up the signal and inquire about what's wrong."

Closton saluted and sprang for the signal flags. Quickly the flags were run up the mast. Shortly there was an answering signal from Livesey.

"Says they have drive trouble, captain." Closton called up.

"Damn!" Amelia paced the deck once. "Bloody Mhinm couldn't fix a broken shoe string. Mr. Brraadtt, bring us within hailing distance of the Livesey."

"It's those spliced couplings the Mhinm put in, captain." Mr. Strode called across to her when they'd reached the Livesey. "Mr. Weyt and the wrights are working on it but he says it will be at least three quarters of an hour before we can be under way."

"Very good, Mr. Strode." Amelia called back. "Stand by for orders."

"We could rig for towing." Suggested Jack.

"Or we could take them on board and abandon her." Closton put in.

"Either would be better than what we are doing." Amelia mused out loud. "The Mhinm are closing fast. If we dawdle they'll catch up and we'll be hard pressed even to escape. Not to mention Situla will be caught napping."

"Mr. Closton," Amelia turned her intent green eyes on the bosun. "Empty the launch of anything not essential. Lock its compass on a heading for Situla. Mr. Sparrow, see to it that the wounded are put into the launch. They are to take my log and journal to the Fleet base and report what's happening here. Miss Annamaria, go to my cabin. In the top left hand drawer you will find my log. On the desktop is my journal. See to it that they get put in the launch and that one of the wounded takes charge of them."

"Deck, ho there!" The unexpected call came from the mizen top. The lookout was waving from the crow's nest.

"What is it?" Amelia shouted up.

"Off the starboard quarter, ma'am. Looks like the enemy fleet." There was a rush of feet as every hand went to the starboard rail to see. Inwardly Amelia's heart sank. Too late. They were too late.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Decisions**

Without thought Amelia made her decision. She estimated the distance and the time it would take for the Mhinm and their pirate hirelings to close with Smollette and factored in the time it would take the Livesey to finish its repairs. It might be possible. She might be able to do it. But she couldn't ask her men to do it and she wouldn't order them to.

"Mr. Closton," She called down to her bosun. "All hands on deck."

The bosun lifted the pipe to his beak and blew the sharp tattoo of the call. From every quarter of the ship crewmen came running to assemble in their ranks below the helm. They looked up to their captain as she settled her thoughts.

"You men have done all that I have asked of you and more. What you see in the distance is the Mhinm's first wave of attack. They are planning to strike the Interstellar Navy's Fleet base at Situla. They plan to destroy it. They plan to destroy the ships and kill the crews. Situla has no idea that the Mhinm are on the way. They will be caught unaware. They will be defeated and the door to the rest of the Empire will be thrust wide open for the Mhinm to drive into the heart of our home. OUR home! I am going to send my launch to warn the Fleet but it may not make it to Situla quickly enough for our Fleet to sortie. There may not be enough warning. The Livesey is damaged and even now they are performing repairs. It will be most of an hour before she can set sail again. When she does she too will go to Situla but even she may be too late. There is just not enough time. I plan to buy time. You all have served me well. You came with me for one purpose. To rescue my husband. We did that. I will not order you nor can I ask you to now fight this battle which is likely to be my end. Any man who wishes may transfer to the Livesey and nothing will be said. No disparagement. No recrimination. Indeed it may be the better part of valor to run now and return to fight when there is an actual chance for victory. There is none this day. My only plan is to delay the enemy until Livesey can get under sail. We are one ship against one-hundred. Any man who wishes to go must do so now. You have my thanks and my prayers go with you."

Amelia stopped. She waited for the crew to disperse but none of them moved. Not a glance or a turned head. They were waiting on her. She squared her shoulders and smiled down at them with pride. Could that be a tear in her eye? Of course not! She was the captain.

"Since that is your answer. We must get back to work. You followed me to save my husband. Now I will lead you to save OUR home!" The men cheered.

Amelia turned back to the people in the helm station. "Jack, Annamaria, this is not your fight. Get your things and transfer to the Livesey. Mr. strode will get you home."

"She's right, Anna." Jack said to the girl. "You should go."

"I'm staying with the captain!" Annamaria spat. "You go if you want to!"

"I'm not going anywhere, luv. But you should." Jack's gold teeth were showing behind his bruised lips in a kindly smile.

"No!" Annamaria's eyes were wet with unshed tears. Her face was set in the familiar truculent way.

"Thank you both." Amelia said quietly. A movement caught her eye and she looked to find Delbert at the head of the stairs. "Darling, you need to get over to the Livesey. Give my love to the children when you see them."

"Amelia." Delbert shook his head. "I just got you back. Sarah will take care of them. How could I face them without you at my side?"

"Really, Delbert I..." She was cut off by Delbert's raised hand. In it he held her old officer's coat and her hat.

"I thought you might want to wear these."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: How do you eat a chawrfil?**

Master Xue was feeling grand. His plans were all coming together. When he had first learned of those scientists coming to examine the comet he had feared something would go terribly wrong but he'd dealt with that and even turned it to his advantage. He was brilliant when it came to that sort of thing. It was like the way he had solved the problem of the pirates. If they had been allowed to remain free they might have caused endless troubles for the supply lines. At least in the early stages of the campaign. But he had been able to buy them up. They would be useful cannon fodder in this attack and save most of the Imperium's ships for the real work of conquering the Galactic Empire. He calculated that at least half of the pirates would be destroyed and the remainder would be so shot up that they would pose no real threat in the future. The Bosses of the Muliphein Expanse were always at each others throats anyway and they could be subdued later.

Xue looked around at his fleet. A ragged lot they were. Mostly vessels built for trade and re-equipped hap hazardly with cannon. They would do. They were nothing compared to the Mhinm vessels. His three frigates and this, his proud ship of the line. The Jiao-long Kong mounted eighty cannon and she was impressive by any reckoning. Xue smiled to himself. The emperor would make him wealthy when this campaign was over. He might even be granted a dominion in the new conquered territories. Dominar Xue. So much better than Master Xue. It had a nice ring to it. But something was nagging at him. Something he couldn't put his finger on. Was it the look on Captain Amelia's face when he'd locked her in that cell? Why should that bother him? She was out of the way. He speculated on her. Pretty in a tall lean way. At least if you went in for the dangerous sort. Perhaps he would put her in his harem. A collar around that pretty throat of hers would show her who was in charge. That nagging feeling was still there. What else could it be? Sparrow? Surely not. He thought he'd gotten the better of Xue but the master knew what he was going to do with that backward, pompous lout. Clever in a childish way but to turn on the one who is buying you is foolish. Still. Sparrow had a shifty look that was much like a Mhinm. Yes. Sparrow would have to die. These troubling thoughts were interrupted by a call from the masthead. Xue turned his eyes up to where the lookout was calling to the captain. He was pointing to the distance. Xue's eyes scanned the Etherium but saw nothing. Wait. What was that? A sail? Out here?

"Master Xue," The captain called. "It's the Smollette."

"Impossible!" Xue's anger flashed instantly. "We left it at the dock."

"She's there, master. Flying Galactic colors."

"It must be another ship." Xue went to the rail and took the proffered glass from the captain. "It has to be another ship. How could it get here?"

What Xue saw in the lens of the glass though confirmed what the captain had said.

"It's her, master, and she's coming straight for us." Prompted the captain.

"Well do something about her!" Snapped Xue. "Send a couple of pirates to deal with it. We don't have time for this!"

* * *

"Two ships breaking off, captain." Closton reported.

"Thank you, Mr. Closton." Amelia looked back toward the Livesey. Small in the distance, Livesey was still adrift. Mr. Strode had protested being left behind but she had reminded him of his duty and so at least six of her crew were likely to live through this day. "Mr. Sparrow, all divisions ready?"

"Aye, captain." Jack stood at the foot of the stairs confidently watching the Mhinm fleet. "All cannon primed and ready for action. Master-at-arms has distributed the weapons. Surgeon is standing by."

"Excellent, Mr. Sparrow." The captain turned to look at Brraadtt and Annamaria at the wheel. "Steady as she goes. Take us straight into them."

The two pirate ships closed on Smollette. One was a sloop, the other a cutter. Both were light and fast. Both were expendable. Which was a good thing for the Mhinm. At extreme range they let loose with their bow cannon sending angry, blue shots screaming by the Smollette as the distance narrowed. Smollette held fire until they reached medium range. Then all hell broke loose. With her bow lined up on the sloop she fired four shots straight through her hull, disemboweling the pirate ship. Explosions racked through the sloop's frame leaving scarlet flames licking the ether. Smollette's starboard cannon came to bear on the cutter and dismasted her. She floated on in a nearly uncontrolled arc that would take her out of the fight. The Smollette's crew cheered and jeered as they passed between the wrecks but Closton called them back to their senses and Smollette drove on.

"The odds are a little better now." Delbert said under his breath. Amelia gave the slightest of nods. This wasn't over. It had not yet truly begun.

Next came three ships. Two brigs and another sloop. Like a greyhound the sloop out distanced her comrades and bore in on Smollette. She sailed a twisting course firing wildly as came. Smollette's bow chasers held fire until the ships were nearly on top of each other. Then they swatted it like a fly. In less than two minutes Smollette had disabled or destroyed three ships. Spirits were high but there were the two brigs still coming. These captains seemed to know their business better. They fired a few ranging shots but not the wild volleys of the sloops. One shot tore away some rigging and men scrambled to make repairs.

"Hard a port, Mr. Brraadtt!" Amelia ordered. Smollette came round handily to her new heading. The starboard guns lined up and began firing as they came to bear on their targets. With more power and range Smollette's guns had greater accuracy. And these men were the best of the best, hand picked by Amelia from the best crews she had ever commanded. From the deck Jack could see men and cannon thrown clear over the side of the nearer brig. She seemed to shudder as the cannon fired again and again. The pirates were brave. They stood to their guns and returned fire but there was so much damage and with the impact of the Smollette's rounds shaking the gun cradles, their shots were less than accurate. More rigging was shot away on Smollette and several enemy rounds thudded into the hull but the modifications Mr. Weyt had made shrugged off the impacts and even dulled their sound. The farther brig opened fire as soon as Smollette cleared her consort. It was as though the pirates were trying to dismast her for their shots ravaged the sails and killed several spacers trying to set the rigging right.

"Bring us up , Mr. Brraadt. Give their deck to our guns." Amelia was cool. This was something she knew. She was the daughter and grand daughter of a mighty line of ship's officers. She was literally bred to this and God help her she loved it so.

Smollette rose at a steep angle to the pirates and her starboard cannon sent crackling blue death to plunge into the deck and crew of the pirate brig. The maneuver had been sudden and perfectly executed. The pirates were taken off their guard and chaos ensued. Men dove for cover and left their guns in the face of the carnage on their deck. The main mast gave way and collapsed over the side dragging more pirates to a cold death far from home. Far from help. The men in the fighting tops added their musket fire to the Smollette's big guns. They shot away cables and killed crew raking the deck with lances of fire. As Smollette settled back to her original heading the stern chasers fired into the first brig and set its stern works alight. They fired and fired again until the enemy's drive was shot away and she drifted without power. The second brig luffed sail and even with her main mast gone she turned to engage Smollette again. But the stern chasers met her with death. They blasted her hull and upper works until her captain pulled down his flag with his own hands. She would fight no more. Smollette drove on.

"Clear away that wreckage there." Jack shouted at the crew. "Haul down those damaged sails and lets have new ones run up. Lively now!"

"Eight men dead, sir." Closton reported to Jack. "Four wounded. One bad."

"All right, Closton. Keep them at it we're about to have more company."

"I want flank speed, Mr. Brraadt." Amelia was watching the Mhinm fleet as smollette closed the distance. Near the back of it she could see three or four of the pirate vessels leaving. They were breaking off, hauling down their flags and actually leaving the fight!

"By all the stars, Amelia." Delbert's voice was hushed. "Is it always like this?"

"The Procyon were tougher." She answered matter-of-factly. Her mind was taken up with the problems she had yet to face. Yes they had dealt with five ships and reduced them to burning hulks. Yes their damage and casualties were light. And yes some of the enemy were leaving the fight before they had even fired a shot. Yet before her lay more than eighty ships and some of them were crewed by professionals. And those ships were much larger than her own. She didn't want to face those if she could keep away from them. What was the old riddle her mother was so fond of when a large task had to be done? How do you eat a chawrfil? One bite at a time. Well Smollette had just taken five bites. But now there was the main course.

* * *


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Decisions**

"Why are they still coming?" Master Xue was beside himself with rage and fear. The Smollette had cut through twelve of his ships as if they were no more an obstacle than the ether that surrounded them. "Send more ships!"

"That would be a mistake, Master Xue." Captain Baojia said in a calm voice. Xue might be an able politician but he was no more than a child when it came to fleet tactics. The loss of the last seven ships was Xue's fault. They should not have been sent. To offer these pirates piecemeal was to waist them.

"I do not make mistakes!" Xue shrieked at the captain. "My plans have gone perfectly until now!"

Captain Baojia was tempted to point out that if they had indeed gone perfectly the Smollette would not be here ravaging the fleet. Xue should have studied pirates more. Then he would have known that they were accustomed to sneak attacks on lightly armed vessels. Brave enough when it came to a sudden rush on an unsuspecting enemy. Unsuited for a stand up fight with a crew as experienced as what Captain Amelia had obviously assembled. And this Smollette was more than she seemed. How her cannon could fire so far and so fast was amazing. Baojia still could not understand how Smollette had been able to get in front of the fleet. That didn't matter now. Something had to be done before this fleet came apart and their plans ruined.

"Master Xue, we should send our frigates to deal with the Smollette." The captain retained his calm.

"Our frigates?" How could he let them go? They would be needed. They were Mhinm.

"Either the frigates should be sent or we should wait for Smollette to close with the main fleet. If we do the later she will not be able to maneuver so easily. If we do the former she will be out gunned."

Faced with these options Xue found himself frozen. If he sent the frigates they would be in danger of getting damaged and not being in prime condition to fight and ultimately destroy the Imperial fleet at Situla. But if he let that damned woman and her Hell spawned ship get close to the fleet she might break through and strike this ship. And he might be killed. It wasn't so much that he was afraid of death. It was more that he didn't want to lose his chance at promotion. What should he do? What could he do?

* * *

"Mains are back on line, captain." Closton reported. He now wore a blood soaked bandage on his head and another was wrapped around his left forearm. "Aft sails are rigged again and the mast looks like it'll hold. All cannon are back in action. Three more dead. Two more wounded and down with the surgeon."

"Thank you, Mr. Closton." Amelia looked him over briefly. "Holding up all right?"

"Nothing I can't stand, ma'am."

"Back to your station then."

"Amelia!" That was Delbert calling from the forecastle. "Something big is coming!"

Amelia looked where he was pointing. Something big indeed was coming. The Mhinm had finally released one of the frigates with its thirty guns. It was escorted by two pirate brigs. Now this would be a fight. The ships were staying close together in a V formation. The frigate was slightly ahead and slightly above the brigs. In that way the three ships could cover each other from any angle. Smollette would have to face the guns of at least two ships wherever she attacked. Amelia got out her glass and looked them over. Both brigs were of the civilian pattern mounting heavy guns. They would be equally dangerous but she noted something about the one on the right that made her think. Should she take the risk or not? She decided that the risk was minimal. The pay off might just be the point that could turn the balance of this battle.

"Mr. Brraadtt, when we come in range of the bow cannon you are to ease to starboard two points. I want to pass the frigate on its larboard side. Do you understand?"

"Aye, captain. Pass frigate on its larboard." Brraadtt said with confidence. Earlier he had been hit in the head with a piece of tackling falling from one of the yards. He had picked it up and tossed it over the side then gotten back to work. None the worse for an encounter with a forty pound block of wood.

"Mr. Sparrow," Amelia called down to Jack on the main deck. "When we are in range concentrate all fire on the frigate. Do not fire at the brigs."

Jack whirled with a puzzled look. "Are you sure, captain?"

"I did not invite comment, Mr. Sparrow." Her tone was caustic. "Were my orders clear?"

"Aye, captain." Smarting from the rebuke Jack ran down the line of guns on either side of the ship and passed the order.

The frigate opened fire on Smollette at what its captain thought was too great a range for Smollette's guns to reply. He got a nasty surprise when her bow chasers dismounted one of his own bow guns. Undaunted he ordered his cannon to redouble their fire and plowed on toward what he felt sure would be an easy kill. That's when the Mhinm got the real surprise. Amelia commanded full thrust and shot forward in the blink of an eye. Smollette arrived on the frigate's port quarter and under its guns before anyone could adjust fire. Smollette let fly a solid broadside that scoured the bow of the frigate clear of life. Guns were knocked from their cradles. Ready racks of ammunition went up in dazzling blue flashes and tore the foresails from their tackling. The explosions were so powerful the huge ship faltered in its course. Fire sprang out immediately. But unlike the pirates this was a professional crew. their officers were in control and the orders were swiftly followed. The Mhinm depressed their guns and fired on Smollette. Blue green laser balls thundered into the hull and even with the improvements of Mr. Weyt they did damage. More cannon fired and dismounted a starboard side gun killing its crew. Closton was down. Rigging was being torn loose. The big guns of the frigate had done more in a single broadside than all of the pirates combined. But the surprises for the Mhinm were not yet done.

* * *

"Aim for the drive you lubbers!" Captain Silver roared over the din of battle. Unlike the other pirate captains Silver had a knack for picking his crew and getting men he could rely on. Ever since his misadventure with Flint's Trove and the Legacy he had been very careful about who signed articles on his ship.

The Morsa turned slightly to allow all her starboard cannon to bear on the frigate's stern and then she let loose a cannonade that would have made Flint proud. Her guns tore through the plating around the drive flue and shattered the plenum. Blue and green fire vomited from the drive and it died spewing black smoke into the ether. The frigate could still fight though and Silver knew it. As long as she had sails and the redundant conduits were intact she had power for the guns.

"Luff damn you! Helm bring us up!" Silver was animated like none had seen him before. "I want that main mast down! I want it down! Down!"

And so the Morsa climbed. She rose above the frigate's deck and faced the guns of the Mhinm who were too shocked for the moment to realize their peril. Silver's guns cut loose and shattered the main mast cutting the power conduits. The frigate's lights flickered and power to its guns failed. Then Smollette struck. She too had risen above the frigate's deck now and her port side guns thundered. They delivered furious blue death on a platter of rage fresh and hot. The frigate's stern castle disappeared in a cacophony of splintered wreckage and broken bodies. Fire danced from every hatch and the frigate's crew scrambled for the boats. It would be only a matter of minutes before the ship exploded.

Smollette trained her guns on the other Pirate brig but its captain was wise enough to know when to cut and run. He hauled down his colors and beat a hasty course dead away from the Smollette, the Morsa, the Mhinm and death. His crew would live to raid another day.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Kaboom!**

"Now what?" Amelia wondered out loud to herself. She had called Jack up to the helm and they stood staring at the fleet.

"I don't think they're likely to keep sending three and four ships to fight us, Amelia." Jack looked worried.

"No. Even if they do we aren't accomplishing much." Amelia's eyes were focused on the big ship of the line at the center of the fleet. It still had two frigates as escort. A tough nut to crack. "We are whittling them down but we haven't even slowed them."

"No. You're right." Jack rubbed his chin. "We're like a dog yapping at their heals. Even with the loss of that frigate back there they've got plenty of fire power. Worse yet Livesey still hasn't gotten under way."

Amelia turned to face the Morsa off to the larboard. "Captain Silver, will you be staying with us for the remainder of the battle?"

"Aye, Captain Amelia." The big cyborg called back from his deck. I've got me dander up and the crew's rarin' to go."

"Thank you. However this turns out, captain. Thank you. Please take position off our starboard quarter."

"As you please, captain." Silver saluted and turned to command his men. Jack caught sight of Fidda at the helm and she smiled wanly and waved. She was frightened.

"Orders, captain?" Jack asked.

"We have to do something that will slow them down." Amelia was staring now at one of the undamaged ship's boats. A smile sneaked on to her face and the old feral glint flickered in her eyes.

"How's this thing work anyway?" Jack asked as he and Delbert lifted the heavy cylinder into the boat.

"It's quite simple, really." Delbert grunted as they set the blasting charge down. "The dial on top is a timer. It's hooked to a trigger. When the timer counts down to zero the trigger releases a small charge into the main cylinder and kaboom! It's a lot like one of the pistols or the muskets. A small charge sets off the big one. Except in this case the big charge has nowhere to go. So it goes... everywhere."

"You really like these things don't you?" The insanity of the plan had impressed Jack. It was like.. Well it was like something he would do. It made him happy in a strange sort of way.

"Well... Don't tell Amelia but when I was a boy we used to blow up all sorts of things with firecrackers." Delbert's laugh had an edge of hysteria to it. "Endless fun. Just watching things fly apart."

"Is this really going to work?" Annamaria asked as she strapped the cylinder in place.

"It will." Delbert said seriously. "I don't know how many of their ships it will destroy but the shock wave should churn things up badly."

* * *

"Master Xue?" Captain Baojia was trying to get his superior to shake out of whatever was wrong with him. When the frigate had exploded after the two brigs had both lain broadsides into it Xue had frozen in near catatonic paralysis. "Master Xue? Can you hear me?"

"What's that?" Xue suddenly asked like a child.

Baojia looked to see a small streak of light run out from the Smollette. He took up his glass and found it was a small ship's boat. It appeared that no one was at the tiller. That was odd. The boat was in line to enter the perimeter of the fleet. What could it mean? Then he found out.

Captain Baojia woke up on the deck of the Jiao-long Kong with a splitting headache. He had to blink his eyes a few times before they would focus but even then he saw blue dots everywhere. He dragged himself to his feet. All around, the crew were doing the same thing. He could see bodies floating off into the ether and it dawned on him that those must be the Mhinm who had been in the rigging when the explosion happened. The ship seemed intact but they were at a dead stop. He looked out at the rest of the fleet. Off to the notional west where the little boat had exploded was a massive gap in the formation. A cloud of debris and bodies floated there but at its center for at least a mile the ether was clear of anything. It was like the eye of a storm in miniature. Baojia shook his head to clear it. His ears suddenly began to ring and he realized that he had been stone deaf for a moment. Now it was as though his ears were packed with cloth. What had they done?

* * *

"What?" Amelia shouted at the top of her lungs. She'd pressed her hands over her ears before the blasting charge had detonated but it seemed as if it hadn't been enough. Jack shouted something back. She tried to read his lips but humans were always tough for her. "Say that again."

"What?" Jack's voice came through just a tiny bit.

"I heard you that time." Amelia shouted back.

"I heard you too." Jack replied in kind.

"So what were you trying to say?" Amelia was encouraged by the slight progress her ears were making.

"I said that I was glad Delbert warned us to lay down." Jack's gold teeth were shining in the light of the nearest star. He was insanely happy with the way the plan had gone off.

"Captain." Annamaria was standing at the rail looking hard at something. Her eyes were wide in astonishment. Amelia stood on shaky legs and hobbled over next to the girl. "Were you expecting that?"

What lay before them was a decimated fleet. Shattered ships were everywhere. Bits of this and parts of that floated through the ether. Amelia began counting the surviving vessels. She gave up. She couldn't tell which were still functioning and which were hulks. Clearly though the flagship was intact and from the lights coming on it was operational as were the two remaining frigates. Now a few of the pirate vessels were turning away. Their drive plumes blazed against the black abyss of the Etherium as they made way. Their crews had had enough.

* * *

Captain Baojia watched the pirates go. Scum. That's what he thought of them. Right now though he wished he were on one of those ships. He didn't want to face the Imperial Congress and have to answer for this mess. He knew what Captain Amelia had done and he suspected what had been done to the comet. His jaw set in a hard line. Enough was enough.

"We have to get out of here, Baojia." Xue whimpered. "We can get back to the comet and figure out..."

"We aren't going anywhere!" Baojia glared at the politician. "You don't make mistakes? You should have killed her when you found out who she was. Then you should have listened to me! I'm the fleet officer here! You and your political cronies acting like you know how to fight a war. Ffahh!"

"I am Master Xue!" The politician was on his feet now. Indignation fired his rage. "You are nothing but a fleet captain! I will have your respect!"

Baojia slapped Xue hard enough to knock him down. Fear fought with outrage in Xue's eyes.

"The emperor will execute us both. I for one am not going to let Captain Amelia gloat over my corpse." Captain Baojia turned to his bosun. "Signal the frigates to take their stations. Helm, set course to intercept the Smollette.

* * *

"What do you mean our drive is out?" Amelia had nearly lost her professional demeanor.

"When the charge detonated it must have ruptured the crystals on the port side." Delbert told her. He'd gone down to see if he could help the wrights fix whatever the problem was.

"The broadside from the frigate." Jack said. He wasn't looking at anything just then. His smile was gone.

"Do they know how long it will take to fix it?" Amelia demanded.

"Well... Amelia," Delbert swallowed. "I don't know that they can."

"Delbert, find out." She was too shocked to think clearly for a moment. "They're coming straight for us right now."

"Could the Morsa tow us?" Annamaria asked desperate to find some way out of this.

"They'd just get caught too." Amelia replied.

"Our cannons still work." Jack pointed out.

"We wont go down without a fight." Amelia turned to the starboard where the Morsa was still at station. "Captain Silver, you had best go. There isn't time for us to transfer to your ship. We'll cover you as best we can."

"That's most kind of ye, Captain Amelia." Silver grinned at her. "But me and the lads think today is a day worth dying for."

"Don't be daft, man!"

"Oh now I don't mean to criticize a fellow captain but ye shouldn't go tryin' to order another man's crew about like that." Silver's grin stayed put. He was going to go cheerfully into this fight as he had everything else in his life. Amelia was astonished but she nodded her head unable to put into words what she suddenly felt for this old rogue. Perhaps Jim Hawkins had been right all along.

* * *


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: End Game**

Captain Baojia was not a pirate nor was he a young over confidant fleet officer. The Jiao-long Kong was not a sloop, brig or frigate. Captain Baojia knew how to use a ship of the line. He knew that his gunners were accustomed to fighting other large vessels and more often than not at very close range where the massed volleys of L92's would shatter the enemy hulls and tear their masts away. What that meant was that they were unlikely to score any hits until they were in close. Therefor he ordered them to hold their fire. Even when Smollette and Morsa began ranging shots he held fire. He wanted to see the faces of those he was about to kill.

* * *

"Our shots are just bouncing off." Annamaria said amazed.

"It's a ship of the line." Amelia explained. "She's coming in too high for us to strike her works."

"So what can we do?"

"I'm working on it." Amelia had regained her usual calm. Panic was the real enemy in battle. If she lost control of herself how could she control her ship? She leaned over the speaking tube. "Delbert how's it going down there?"

"We're working as fast as we can but we're short on crystals." Delbert's voice was near panic. He was obviously stressed. Crystals?

"Delbert," Amelia suddenly had hope in her voice. "Go to my cabin. In the safe are two bags of cannon crystals. A variety. Get them and use all you need."

"Your safe? What's the combination?"

"It's your birthday. Now hurry!" Amelia caught Annamaria's eye and smiled. "Jack will be disappointed I think."

* * *

"Why is she not maneuvering?" Captain Baojia wondered.

"Could be that the explosion damaged her drive, captain." His bosun said.

"Could be." Baojia didn't trust that though. She was crafty this Amelia. She'd gotten ahead of the fleet and had used a simple ship's boat to destroy it. Now she was playing dead. He was sure of that. "Signal the frigates to break to our larboard and scoop up the Morsa. I want Silver dead. We'll deal with Smollette."

* * *

"Dad!" Fidda yelled to her father who was bent over the breach of one of his cannon adjusting the feed mechanism. These old guns were nearly worn out when they'd bought them and they'd put them to some hard use of late. "Dad! The frigates!"

Silver gave the screw one last turn and stood. He looked across the bow and saw the frigates swinging wide from the flagship. They were cutting a wide arc around Smollette clearly intending to come for the Morsa. Silver grinned. Well two ships never fight as well as one.

"Let's 'ave full sail there, lads! Fidda, cut us a course that'll lay us atween them bastards! I want practice for all me guns!" Silver stumped quickly to the helm and watched the frigates turn bow on. Perfect. Just what he was hoping for.

* * *

"What the devil?" Amelia watched as Morsa under full sail launched herself between the huge frigates. "He'll have thirty guns on him."

"Pirate." Jack smiled in spite of their own plight. "They wont be able to hit him without hitting each other. Mostly I never risk it but in a situation like this..."

"I see." Amelia said grimly.

The first shots from the flagship thundered close just then and she had her own worries to think about. Smollette's cannon returned fire and finally scored a solid hit on one of the bow guns of the Mhinm. That left only five more to destroy before she got in close enough to turn her broadsides on Smollette. More cannon fire raked Smollette's deck and more of her crew were killed and wounded. Jack had leaped down into the chaos and Amelia saw him go down. An instant later though he was back up and running like a lizard for the bow chasers. Rigging was shot away and this time there were no men to repair it. The men in the tops were busy firing their muskets and all the hands below were working to keep the cannon in action. That was when the main mast took the fatal hit.

* * *

"Dad, we shouldn't be here!" Fidda was no longer scared. She had gone from scared to frightend then bypassed terrified to angry. Now her blood was up and all she wanted to do was get clear of this mess so she could kill something.

"Hold on this course for just another few seconds!" Silver had to yell over the cannonade. Both frigates were trying to lay their shot into the Morsa but she was less than half their size so as often as not their laser cannon struck each other. The Mhinm were doing most of the work themselves. Morsa was in bad shape though. Spacers lay all about the deck dead or wounded. Cannon had been unseated. Her foremast was stripped of its sails and the rigging all about the ship was in tatters.

"Is that long enough?" Fidda shouted to her father.

"Aye, lass! Up!" Like a monkey Silver leaped to the railing. With one hand on the rigging he stood there grinning. As the Morsa cleared the deck of the port side frigate Silver shouted over his shoulder. "Now, Fidda! Hard a larboard! Get atween 'er masts!"

* * *

Amelia grunted as Annamaria helped her to her feet. She was sure her left arm was broken. Part of the cross tree had slammed down onto the helm and she had been just a little too slow to get out of the way. Brraadtt lay still next to the wheel. She wasn't sure if he were alive. All she could think was; What now?

The Mhinm flagship turned almost lazily to present its broadside. They had stopped firing when Smollette's cannon had gone out. With the loss of the main sail and the drive there was no power for them. Smollette was lucky to still have gravity at this point. Amelia accompanied by Annamaria made her way down to the main deck to stand with her crew. She wanted to be among them if this were her last moment. She wished Delbert were there but it just might be possible for him and the wrights to finally get the drive fixed. What good that would do she wasn't sure. Still a chance was a chance.

"Galactics, you fought well." A Mhinm voice called from the bridge of the flagship. "Do not throw away your lives. Galactics, throw down your weapons!"

"Come and get them!" Amelia's voice rang like the bell of a trumpet. It cut through the haze of battle and stung Captain Baojia.

"Why should I come and get them?" Baojia sneered. "I can collect them as they float in the ether after I've blown your Smollette to bits."

The enemy guns leveled on the Smollette. The crewmen that could stood staring bravely into those massive barrels waiting for their end.

* * *

The Morsa slammed down hard between the foremast and the mizzenmast of the Mhinm frigate. Over her sides the pirates of John Silver poured liked fiends from the pit. Cutlasses flashed and muskets coughed. They brought chaos to the once orderly deck of the frigate and left death in their wake. The other frigate circled unable to fire and unwilling to close on her sister ship. Silver cut a swath through the diminutive Mhinm in his path as he made for the bridge. Fidda with a glowing boarding pike in hand followed and behind her came the crew. Mhinm were shoved over the side and pirates went down under swords. Pandemonium reigned. With a last great heave of his cybernetic arm Silver slung three Mhinm from the stair head and strode onto the bridge. The captain turned on him and with lightning speed attacked. The Mhinm were small but brave and Silver and his crew were hard pressed to save themselves. Finally in desperation Silver locked his metal hand onto the captain's flashing sword and drove his fist into the captain's face. The pirates somehow got the upper hand and in a moment they were clearing the deck. Mhinm were being pushed below and out of the way. The pirates had control of the frigate. But the other frigate now had a clear target.

* * *

Amelia waited. Her arm ached. What was taking the Mhinm so long? She heard the clank of the guns as their mechanisms cycled fresh rounds into their chambers. She could see the grinning faces of the crews that served those guns. She waited. And then came the blinding explosion that surely was the end for Smollette, her crew and Delbert. All this for the Empire. She felt herself get knocked down by the force of the blast and the deck lurched under her. Stunned she reached for a hand hold but her arm shot waves of pain through her whole body. She blinked smoke out of her eyes and struggled to her feet amazed to be alive. Surely it was only temporary. Then she heard cheering. The bastards! Kill her crew? Destroy her ship? If they thought she would fold even now they were wrong. Amelia turned to cast a look of defiance on the Mhinm flagship but it wasn't there.

"It's the Aergad, captain!" One of her crew practically shouted in her ear. "The Aergad!"

Amelia spun to look where the man was pointing and there it was. The IGS Aergad! Jim Hawkins' ship. How? That really wasn't important but still; how? She watched as the forty gun Aergad lunged like a great sorlaque on its prey. The flagship was already alight and turning to evade but Aergad was faster. She circled and doubled back cutting off the Mhinm's retreat until finally the flag was hauled down and they surrendered. Then without pause Aergad turned on the last frigate. As she closed the Mhinm set full sail and fired her thrusters. She was running and Aergad let her go.

Amelia staggered to the stump of the mainmast and leaned on it. She looked around her ship and found Jack. Somehow he grinned. With all this grim mess he was still able to grin. Amelia laughed. It was finally over.

* * *


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: After the Battle**

"Yes, Fidda, it's a beautiful ship." John Silver said to his daughter as they waited aboard Smollette for the Aergad to return. "But it's built for wee folk. I cracked me 'ead just lookin' 'round the damn thing. Look at this lump!"

"But, dad, you said you always wanted a frigate." Fidda's voice was plaintive and weedling the way only a favored daughter's could be.

"They are going to drive each other mad before they settle that." Amelia said to Jack. She was sitting on a barrel with her arm in a sling. The break had been set and splinted but she still had a ship to run. She'd lost half of her crew and half of the others were wounded. But they had stopped the Mhinm. That was something.

"Captain," Jack was watching Annamaria. "Is Brraadtt really going to be able to helm the ship?"

"The doctor says he's fine. Six hundred pounds of wood and metal hits me in the arm and breaks it. The same thing hits Brraadtt in the head and he wakes up hungry."

"Is that why Annamaria is feeding him soup?"

"Brraadtt is fond of her. He whimpered a little and she felt sorry for him." Amelia smiled indulgently. "Clevari aren't stupid, Jack. They just have that reputation."

"Surgeon says Mr. Closton will live." Jack's voice went somber. "He pushed me out of the way of some of that wreckage when it fell. A good man."

"Closton's tough as they come." Amelia agreed. "I hope his wives forgive me for nearly getting him killed."

"Wives? As in more than one?"

"Seventeen last time I checked." Amelia smiled at that. "Forty-six children and one-hundred-eighty grand children. Children."

"Miss yours?" Jack had heard the longing in Amelia's last word. She was tired and it showed in her eyes as they had suddenly gone soft and distant.

"Oh yes. Very much. We'll be seeing them soon." She said. Her expression changed a bit. "Jack, I'm afraid we used your crystals to repair the drive. Most of them that is. You'll have to visit with us for a few days so that I can get more."

"That's all right. I could use a rest. I'll see about the progress on the repairs, Amelia. Shall I?" She nodded and Jack moved off to where the men of the Smollette and the pirates of the Morsa were replacing the mainmast. The job was made easier by using the Morsa as a crane to lower a spar from the Mhinm flagship into the now empty socket in the Smollette's deck.

As Amelia looked up she noted that Aergad was returning from its inspection of the wrecked fleet. Towed behind her was a string of nine pirate ships of various classes. Prizes of war now. The Jiao-long Kong lay off about half a mile from Smollette. Jim had put a prize crew on board and they had the Mhinm working to restore power to her drive. It had been a good fight. She was proud of her crew and sad for those she'd lost. At the least they'd gone down for a good cause. A flicker of light blossomed on Aergad's deck. Amelia stood to watch as a solar surfer of all things launched itself into the ether. Now that brought back memories. It took only a moment for the small craft to reach Smollette and land on a cleared space on the deck.

"Permission to come aboard, Captain Amelia?" Dark hair framed the once boyish face with those dark eyes. Jim Hawkins had grown into a fine looking young man. Taller now than when she had met him of course and wearing his Fleet officer's uniform he looked quite the man. His youthful good looks had turned to a handsome maturity.

"Permission granted, Captain Hawkins." Amelia returned his salute. Jim's true rank was that of first lieutenant but while he commanded one of Her Majesties ships he was captain.

"I'm glad we made it in time." Jim said warmly as he came closer.

"I'm very glad myself." Amelia said grasping his proffered hand. "How did you find us?"

"We came across the Livesey as we were making for Situla." Jim explained. "Your Mr. Strode explained the situation and stressed the urgency of reinforcements. It was a good thing we were close."

Jim's eye's strayed around the deck and caught sight of Annamaria. She had just looked up in the middle of feeding another spoonful of soup to Brraadtt and their eyes met. There was an awkward pause then Jim smiled and waved. Annamaria smiled back then looked down blushing nervously and continued to feed her patient.

"That's Annamaria." Amelia's voice gave away nothing but she had noticed the brief exchange. "A very capable young woman. She came with my first officer, Mr. Sparrow."

"Mr. Sparrow?" Jim said absently still watching Annamria.

"Yes. He's capable too but I wouldn't leave any valuables laying around that you would wish to keep." Jim's eyes shifted to the captain questioningly. "I'll catch you up later. For now I think you'll be wanting to visit with an old friend of yours."

"Jimbo!" Silver's voice rang with delight. Jim turned to find the old cyborg with that toothy grin of his and arms outstretched. "Why just look at ya! A Fleet officer! I knew ye 'ad greatness in ya!"

"Silver!" With a few quick strides Jim crossed the deck and the two embraced. Silver was introducing him to Fidda when Amelia turned to the spacer that had come up on her elbow.

"We've the mast set, ma'am. We'll be ready to sail in an hour."

"Very good." Amelia nodded to the man and went to her cabin to check her charts.

They had convoyed in to the docks at Situla. The line of battle scarred ships had been greeted with an eighteen gun salute. It was the salute reserved for heros. Smollette had led the procession with the Morsa close behind and the two captured Mhinm vessels following. The Pirate ships had been towed by the Jiao-long Kong and bringing up the rear was Aergad. In the helm station of Smollette Amelia and Dopler stood tired but happy.

"We'll be home soon." Amelia said softly. Delbert put his arm around her waist.

"Home." He breathed. "Could any word sound so sweet?"

* * *


	30. Chapter 30

**Epilogue**

The morning was bright and clear. Mantabirds flew through the cloudless sky above the great docks of Situla. Two figures stood close to each other near the Morsa where it was moored. Silver had refitted and was ready to set sail. His entire crew had not only received pardons for any and all past crimes but had been awarded commendations for their actions during the battle. In addition they'd been paid a portion of the prize money from the captured ships. Now at the foot of the gangplank Fidda stood with Jack.

"I have to go." Fidda said softly.

"I know, lass."

"It would never have worked between us, Jack." She looked up at him wanting him to believe that.

"I'll keep tellin' myse'f that, Fidda." Jack smiled warmly into her eyes.

"Jack, we're not even the same species."

"Aye. But we're the same breed."

The girl smiled at that and leaned up to give him a kiss. They lingered only a moment and then she was gone. At the head of the gangplank Fidda stopped to look back and wave. Jack smiled, waved and reluctantly turned to stride up the dock.

**Epilogue**

Sarah Hawkins sat up in bed. She was still sleepy but there was work to be done. The sun would be coming up in a little while and her guests would want breakfast. There would be the usual run of miners and sailors as well. She could hear the sounds of a tussle down the hall in Jim's room. Now what? She slid her feet out from under the covers and into her slippers. Putting on her robe she made for the door only to have it burst open with a wild eyed BEN on the other side.

"Oh! He-he. I was just coming to get you!" BEN rattled with uncertain laughter. He shot a quick look over his shoulder toward Jim's room then turned back to Sarah with a lame smile. "They're at it again."

"So I hear." Sarah said wryly. She tied her robe and sallied into the hall. There came a sudden bump and an exclamation of distress. Sarah quickened pace. The door swung silently open to reveal the children in various poses of combat. Pillows were raised ready to strike and bloodthirsty scowls on their faces. All froze as Sarah entered the room. She had to force herself not to laugh. For a change the boy had the upper hand.

"If you want breakfast you need to drop those pillows and clean up and get dressed." Sarah said severely. With startled, guilty looks the children dropped their weapons and scrambled for the door scooting past Sarah's knees as they made for the bathroom. She let herself chuckle now that they couldn't see her any more. Then the humor was replaced by worry. What if Amelia and Delbert never made it back? She could raise the children, certainly. There would be no hardship as far as money. But how would she tell them? It had been so hard on Jim when his father left but at least there'd been hope that he would come back. That Jim might see him again. If Amelia failed then these sweet little ones would be orphaned and in her care. She shook off these gloomy thoughts. Amelia was the single most capable person Sarah had ever met. If it could be done then Amelia was the one to do it. And she loved Delbert. Woe be to the person or army that tried to take him from Amelia. No. They would come home. She would take care of the children until then. There was a crash from the bathroom followed by a chorus.

"I didn't do it!" "It wasn't my fault." "Not me!" "That hurt!"

Sarah shook her head and made her way down the hall again. As she reached the head of the stairs there came a knock at the door.

"Who could that be this early?" She wondered aloud. Hitching her robe more tightly for the sake of modesty she slipped down the stairs and to the door. As it opened she nearly fainted. There were Amelia and Delbert!

Later after the children had settled in to hear all about the adventure from their father the ladies sat in the Benbow's kitchen over tea.

"You will come up to the house this evening for supper." Amelia prodded.

"Well I suppose BEN can handle things here for a couple of hours." Sarah conceded.

"Jim looks wonderful. Quite the capable spacer he's turned into." Amelia said as she reached into her pocket. "He wanted me to give you this."

It was a small clasp locket similar to the one Sarah already wore around her neck. She took it and opened it. Holograms instantly materialized before her. They were of the crew of his ship, the port at Situla, the vessels they'd captured, and then came a series of Amelia, Dopler and a man and young woman she didn't know. This was followed by two or three of just the girl and several more of the girl and Jim. Sarah smiled knowingly.

"That's Annamaria." Amelia answered the question before Sarah asked. "She's a fine child. You'll meet her and Captain Sparrow this evening. That's the man in the holo's."

"She's not the usual sort I thought Jim might be interested in." Sarah said in a way that asked for more information.

"She's as much a handful as Jim ever was. But she's a good girl." Amelia's tone changed. "I have to take her back to her home. Until the war is over. Jim asked me to. But we have to finish refitting the Legacy before we can go."

"Plenty of time for me to get to know her then."

"Indeed." Amelia reached out and gently closed the locket as the children stormed in to demand cookies with Delbert at their heals.

**Appendix**

I have been asked where I get my character names and a variety of the off the wall words that I use in my stories. I thought that it might be of interest to my readers to know what the names mean and where the words come from. This appendix will only cover names and words that I have added to the combined universe of my stories. Any names or words from the original stories are not my property and therefor not my responsibility.

Fleet Street - This is a reference to a particular friend of mine who supplied much encouragement and some guidance while I wrote this story. Though I don't know the later was intentional it was still valuable.

Dick - At the beginning of the story Jack meets with a tavern keeper named Dick. He is a large overweight man and the sign over his door is emblazoned with the image of a white wale. This is a reference to Moby Dick the classic novel.

Molly - There are always prostitutes named Molly.

Billy - Reference to Billy Bones from the original Treasure Island but only a vague reference.

Tom - Reference to Tom Polhause from The Maltese Falcon. Again only a (very) vague reference.

Sven - Reference to another friend who happens to be Swedish.

The little grey cat that Amelia picks up in the stable - My cat Hank.

The Mhinm Imperium - No actual reference here though I was asked if it referred to the Rats of Nihm. The similarity was accidental.

Mommy Kioni - An African name meaning She Sees. Mommy is a title sometimes given to women in Caribbean cultures when they are venerable.

Closton - No reference here at all. The name just sounded stolid like Mr. Gibbs in the PotC movies.

Port Cerberus - Reference to the two headed dog of Greek myth that guards the plains of the underworld.

Muliphein - Arabic name for an actual star in Canis Major. It means "the two causing dispute and the swearing of an oath". I thought that this was somehow appropriate for the story.

The Bastard OOck - No reference. Just fun to say.

Brraadtt - No reference but it did sound like what Brraadtt's voice sounds like. To say it properly you must drink at least twelve ounces of something heavily carbonated and just as you are about to burp say the name. Any resulting mess is not my problem.

Clevari - Just a play on words of a sort. Clevari are not known to be clever. Get it?

Strode - Reference to Woody Strode an African American actor of some repute in the fifties and sixties.

The Smollette - Reference to the captain of the Hispaniola in the original Treasure Island.

Weyt - No reference really. It's just that my mechanic always makes me wait.

Fidda - Maltese word meaning silver. Since she's his daughter it seemed appropriate.

Cadno - Welsh word meaning fox.

Xue - Chinese name meaning studious.

Kosta - A misspelling of the Swedish word kasta which means flint. Reference to Captain Flint from Treasure Island and Treasure Planet. The misspelling sounded better for a name.

Morsa - Spanish word for walrus. Reference to the Walrus from Treasure Island. In the book it was Flint's ship that Silver had served on. It seemed appropriate here.

sorlaque - No reference. Just seemed a sinister name for a dangerous animal.

Livesey - Reference to Dr. Livesey from Treasure Island.

Kamol - Thai name meaning big stone.

focha - Welsh word meaning pig.

chawrfil - A Welsh word meaning elephant.

cheffyl - A Welsh word meaning horse.

Trivvet - No reference. Just a good sailor's name.

Alntness - No reference. Again just a good sailor's name.

Situla - This is the traditional name for Kappa Aquarii. Latin word meaning "water jar".

Jiao-long Kong - Chinese names meaning Looks like a dragon, empty. An ironic name for the Mhinm fleets flagship.

Baojia - Chinese name meaning Protects the family.

Aergad - A Breton name meaning strong in battle.

If there are any I missed please let me know and I will make the additions. Thank you for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.


End file.
